Revolutions and Revelations
by Inverse Rose
Summary: UA pairing. A little story post series of the adventures of Utena, Anthy and the student council. The battle is not over yet.
1. Prolog Endings and Beginnings

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from this fan fiction, Utena and its characters belongs to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito, Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

I have absolutely no experience in writing whatsoever other than a few book reports in school and it has been over 10 years since that. So read this with that thought in mind and take it into consideration. Please let me know what you think of this and if I should even do anymore. I will use the English dub Anthy in my story as I like it better than Anshii. Also, since I am primarily writing this for English speakers I will not be using any Japanese words I don't feel they are appropriate here.

Now on with my story.

I… really.. I really couldn't become a Prince. s_he says crying_, I'm so sorry, Anthy. Sorry, for in the end I was just a make-believe Prince... Forgive me.

Slowly she realizes Akio is no longer there and she really doesn't care. Her is heart breaking with the knowledge of her failure in saving her best friend, her beloved Princess. Yes, she realized to herself she loved Anthy and would do anything in the world for her. She would give her life without a second thought. But… in the end, she just was not good enough to be what she had claimed to want to be. To be a Prince, to save her Princess and to set her free of the chains that bound her.

"How," she laments "could I have been so foolish to believe that I, just a girl could seize eternity. To revolutionize the world when I couldn't even save the one person I loved more than any other in this god-forsaken world. You were right Anthy I couldn't be your prince."

Above her, the swords circled angry and out for vengeance against the Prince, the person that dared to interfere. No longer held back by the Rose Bride they sought a new target. She could hear them, not with just her ears but with her heart, her soul, her mind, her very essence of being. The million gleaming swords filled with all the worlds' hatred screaming, steel clashing as they slide past each other above her deafeningly and overwhelmingly in her mind to give back the Rose Bride.

To return to them the object of their insane and eternal hatred. No longer held back by her sacrifice they whirl about in a great circle above Utena moving faster with each passing moment. The sound of them glancing off one another building to a deafening crescendo. Looking for another target. They want the one that took her from them and they are angry, very angry.

She looks up with sadness and pain in her eyes, the agony from her wound slowly draining the life from her. Her life's blood is spilling out on the walkway. The agony of her broken heart lying shattered in her breast. The swords above her don't care, they want revenge on the one that took the Rose Bride, and they want the Prince and have her they will. Utena strains to pull herself forward and over the edge. To fall into the abyss and join her beloved Anthy but Utena no longer has the strength needed to accomplish this.

She was too week from the blood loss and from the terrible ache in her heart. "Anthy my beloved Princess I will take the swords in your place." She cries out with barely a whisper "My only wish is for you to now be free to live your life how you see fit. Not at the command of another. Not by your brother and certainly not from me. Live your life for me, live well and live free."

The swords stop circling overhead as if reaching consensus on what to do and dive at Utena, she can hear the sound of the air as they rip through it descending upon her and as they approach all she can think about all she can do is call out for her princess... "Anthy, I'm so sorry... So sorry I wasn't good enough to save you please forgive me!" The agony as the swords begin to pierce her body rushing faster as their outrage being spent on Utena's body. All the pain she feels course through her body is nothing compared to the pain she feels for failing her beloved, her last words are "Anthy I Love you, please forgive me"

They continue on destroying the platform wreaking their vengeance on everything in sight but Utena can no longer hear them.

All she is aware of now is the pain, the rage, the hatred around her. Her body destroyed her mind ripped to shreds.

Slowly the pain is changing to lost love, emptiness and longing.

Finally, darkness and despair take her tattered mind as she slips into unconsciousness.

Time passes how long she doesn't know.

Slowly she becomes aware of herself, her surroundings, and a voice calling out to her. "Wake up little one; it's time to wake up. The time has come to claim what is yours." The voice speaks to her.

"What... Where am I?" she asks "It's time to wake up little one, your battle is over you are safe now. "It's over. Did… did I fail? I did fail didn't I?" she cries out "Oh Anthy!" "No" the voice says "You did not fail Anthy, you did what you promised me so long ago that you would do. You fought for and saved the princess. You are now the Prince you longed to be. It's time for you to take your place."

Reaching out in the darkness, she tries to find the voice that is speaking to her. Instead, her mind is filled with images flashing in her minds eye. The flashes of steel as swords meet in battle, a dress, and a uniform. Love loss betrayal all flashing through her mind bringing hot wet salty tears to her eyes. Vast emptiness in her vision her heart and her head. A prince on a white horse fighting a dragon, a girl was hanging from her hands a sword piercing them holding her up.

Thousands of swords impaling her body. An angry crowd, darkness against light. Isn't that impossible? Utena thought. Menacing black storm clouds racing across the sky. Thunder rumbling lighting flashing blinding white. Terrible heartbreak, unimaginable longing, love that spans the centuries.

A hand reaching out, two hands reaching for each other. A shinning love, tears fall and two hearts become one. A meeting for the first time with an old and dear friend and partner. Strangers that are friends, companions, sisters, would be lovers. Then fear she is slipping falling away into the darkness. Desperate cries of longing hurt and fear... NO... A heart that seems to die as the most important thing to it is taken away into the darkness below.

"But... I lost her, she fell into the darkness." She cries silently to herself. "I lost my grip on Anthy and she fell." In the darkness a face smiles gently as it replies. "No" said the voice "you did not fail her, what you did was free her from the chains that bound her in the eternal prison of pain she had been confined to." "Where is she?" Utena asks "She is waiting for you to come to her but before that can happen we need to talk and you need to make some choices." "We need to talk? What choices? Please tell me." The voice gently replies, "Open your eyes little one and look at me."

Utena opens her eyes slowly expecting the darkness to be all that is there but in her vision she see's The Prince, the Prince that had saved her that fateful day when she had locked herself away in the coffin next to her parents. How could she have forgotten for all this time? "Dios is that really you?" he smiles "Yes and so long have I waited for this day, I am very proud of you little one." "Now you must decide how you feel about Anthy as well as what you will do with the power that is now yours. The power that was sealed away with me and you freed with your nobility and willingness to sacrifice yourself for Anthy."

"How I feel about her… I… I lover her, she means everything to me." Dios smiles knowingly "Yes I love her, I finally realized just how much as I was facing him her life her freedom means everything to me. I wanted to be her Prince so bad yet in the end I failed her she fell and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

"Little one do you really think you failed her and did not become her Prince?" Utena says nothing for a moment, "I lost, how could what happened be anything but losing?" Dios smiles "You did not lose and yes you became that which you promised me those many years ago, you became her Prince. Do you think you become a prince just because you want to be one? No, you become a Prince through your actions, your hopes and your dreams for others. With a desire to sacrifice yourself to protect and yes to serve others as their champion."

With a puzzled look on her face, she asks "I am a Prince then? I can protect Anthy forever?" Dios nods "Yes little one you are her Prince and you can be by her side as her protector for ever if that is your desire."

Utena smiles, "I am so glad I did not fail Anthy, all I ever wanted to do for her was set her free to live her life as she saw fit. To keep her safe from those that just wanted to possess her, to use her to their own ends."

"You should know this as well little one, there is a reason I found you. Why you were the one I came to, it was not a coincidence." Dios explains at length the history they both share. Utena's eyes wide with wonder and amazement. "You mean I am… we are..." Dios nods "Yes and that is also, why I can now fade away from this existence. I am no longer needed in this world to guide you and my little sister to their destinies. It is time to take that into your own hands and walk into the future together."

"The other thing you need to decide is what you will do with the power you now possess." Her eyes go wide as she asks "My power?" "Yes, you now have all of my power. Everything that was sealed away is now yours to use as you see fit. You can change the world, alter reality and mold it to your wishes. That is what it means to poses the power that was sealed away."

"But I never cared about the power, all I ever wanted to do was free Anthy."

Dios nods "Yes and that is why you were able to overcome all odds and free us. You did not covet power. To you friendship, love and helping others was more important and so you did what no one before you had been able to accomplish. That however does not change the fact that you now possess it and can change the world as you see fit. It can be a dangerous power but I believe in your hands it will not be abused, that it will be wielded with compassion and love."

Utena sighs, "I don't care about that I just want to see Anthy."

"You will see her soon I promise you little one. The power is yours to use or not to use and you have all of eternity to decide how or when or if you use it at all." "All eternity what exactly does that mean?" "You will know that soon enough." Replies Dios with a smile.

"I just want everyone to be happy and at peace I have no desire to change the world other than that." Dios smiles "Then it is decided, you are free to go to her now be with your princess and be happy for all eternity"

"How do I go to her… how do I use this power?" asks Utena. "Just think about her and how you wish to be at her side and you will be." "Anthy can help you learn what you need and can do now that she is free of all of the restrictions that had bound her."

Utena closes her eyes concentrating hard and pictures Anthy in her mind, she can see her lying on the bed of their dorm room curled up just as if she was in the coffin she occupied for so long.. Utena gasps, "Am I seeing her for real or is that my imagination?" "You have the sight now little one you can watch over anyone you choose now."

"There is one more thing I need to warn you about. Though you won and defeated him, there might be others to challenge you and though he may be defeated that is no guarantee he will not return seeking retribution. Evil is very difficult to destroy and it has a habit of returning when you least expect it." Utena nods silently. "I will protect her forever I promise."

"Thank you Dios, thank you for all you have done."

"Love, forgiveness, reconciliation, truth, eternity, miracles... I will believe in all of these and I will never forget you and what you did for us." With that, Utena again closes her eyes and pictures her princess then fades away.

**extra! extra!**

**do you wonder, do you know?**

**extra!**

**do you wonder what I know?**

She left without us!

How dare she, doesn't she know how important we are?

Apparently not, oh well...

Well let's go find her she can't run off without US we tell the story better than anyone else does.

Dios smiles before he himself fades away.

**Authors notes:**

So that's chapter one revised and re-written to have a little better grammar and spelling. I hope people enjoy this. Currently I am going through the entire story nit picking and looking for ways to improve it. Writing this has shown me a lot and so I must do this to make this story better.

Please read and review.


	2. The prince Awakens

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from this fan fiction, Utena and its characters belongs to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito, Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Anthy is lying in her bed some time after falling from the platform. She does not completely understand yet what has happened_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------._

Oh why Utena, why did you save me. I don't deserve it, I am a witch, a betrayer but you believed in me. You never judged me and now you're gone. Anthy lays curled up in a ball in their old dorm room on the bunk bed she spent so many nights sleeping in with her Prince right there above her. Quietly she cries to herself feeling very lost and alone without Utena there to comfort her.

I betrayed her; I stabbed her in the back at my brothers command and still she saved me even at the expense of her own life. Did she really love me that much? Why didn't she tell me if she did? Was it that she cared so much for me that her own life meant nothing if it would save mine? Her mind drifts back to the duel between her Prince and her brother, when he shoved her at Utena to distract her and with a look commanded me to… to betray her and stab her in the back.

I didn't want to, it hurt so much as I slid the blade I had taken from the folds of my dress into her back until it came out the front covered in her blood. It felt like I was stabbing myself, my heart was crushed and broken then when he commanded me to take the sword from her I fell into my role as a helpless puppet and did as commanded. I tried not to hand it over but… I couldn't resist his will.

As she lay there on the ground, bleeding out her lifeblood shocked and betrayed all she could ask me was why. She wasn't angry not… not… oh why did I hurt her. Why did I lie to her and tell her she could not be my Prince because she was a girl.

I knew I knew almost from the day we met that she was my Prince. There was something different about her, she had an elegant stance an honest passion and such nobility in the way she held herself and smiled with open friendliness. The righteous anger in her eyes as she challenged my master Saionji for hurting someone dear to her.

The way her smile was always kind and caring and she never had a cross word for me unless she was frustrated at my refusal to make my own feelings known rather than reflect hers. She never once demanded anything of me and only asked that I express my wants and needs and that I am an individual. Not a reflection of someone else's desires.

In the months, since she took me from that worthless being who was my master and abuser she treated me with only respect and kindness. Never demanding anything from me other than I live for myself and not because others commanded me to do something but because I wanted it. With each duel, she defended my honor and my right to be who I was and not a puppet. Always thinking about my feelings never did she fight to possess me or to gain power.

So noble my Prince, so kind and loving and how do I repay you. With a sword through your back.

The pain I saw in her eyes when Touga took me from her, not for herself but her failure to protect me. To keep the promise that she would always be there for me. She fell into such despair after that. I could see in her eyes that she was sick with worry. That she hated herself for failing me; it broke my heart to see that and be forced to hide it behind my mask.

The triumph that shown on her face when she won me back and won herself back at the same time.

It was then I realized how much she cared for me and just what price she had paid in losing me. It had broken her spirit and her heart.

All she ever wanted was for me to be happy and free of my bonds. "Oh Utena I have been such a fool!" she cried out. I was so blind and trapped, trapped in my role as the unfeeling uncaring Rose Bride. What I felt didn't matter to anyone or so I believed. Slowly though as we spend the days and weeks then months together I found myself wondering what it would be like if you and I were truly betrothed with no demands on either of us other than our desire to be together.

What am I going to do now? How can I possibly go on as she wished as if she never existed? What am I supposed to do now, I have no knowledge of this world and its ways. I am lost and alone, the one thing I have never been before.

Slowly a soft light began to infuse the room. At first, she did not see it through her closed eyes. It grew in intensity becoming almost blinding before it faded away. As she saw the light and opened her eyes she gasped at who she saw lying on the bed next to her, it was her Prince. "Utena!" Anthy cries out, but quickly the tears began rolling down her cheeks then she realized not all was right with Utena. She was covered in blood, blood that was soaking through her clothes and into the bedcovers.

Her breath was coming out in ragged gasps her body shaking with convulsions and she was coughing up blood. Her face so pale and obviously in pain. Anthy reached for her face hesitantly at first needing so badly to touch her. To make sure she was real and not a dream. Then Utena's condition registered in her mind. "Oh no! Utena!" Anthy screamed. "Oh my god Utena! Noooo... Oh god… oh god... She's dying right in front of me."

Franticly Anthy starts ripping off Utena's clothes to see the wounds and if she can do anything to stop the bleeding. What she see's shocks her into silence. Utena's body is covered in thousands upon thousands of cuts from the swords that she saved Anthy from. She wonders how Utena could possibly be alive after that.

"Oh Utena how could you be so noble so selfless that you would put yourself in between me and my punishment as if I was worth more than you. But then you did always believe in me and longed to save me even if you didn't remember that day so long ago and your belief that I did not deserve my fate."

Anthy reached deep into herself to bring forth the power diminished as it was and she concentrated hard on healing her precious prince. Slowly the multitude of wounds began to close, to stop bleeding. She gently touched the wound just below her ribcage that had been inflicted by herself and it closed stopping the flow of blood.

She smiled tears flowing down her face in fear and relief tracing her finger over the scar that didn't seem to heal even if the wound had closed. "You are marked with my betrayal forever my Prince I am so sorry." She sobbed. "Oh Utena… wake up please show me you are going to be ok. Please!" A soft painful moan escapes the pink haired prince's lips as if in response to Anthy's plea. Slowly Utena opened her eyes with great effort and gazed upon her princess with her soft loving beautiful blue eyes.

She reached up and gently stroked the dark face with her bloodied hand. "Shhhh my beautiful princess it's all ok now, you are free of him. Free of everyone you will never be subject to anyone's whims again."

"Oh Utena don't you understand." Anthy cried, "All I care about is being with you, I could not bear to lose you. I... I love you." Utena smiles up at her "I love you to Anthy, I always have. It just took me far to long to realize that I did." Utena reached up with her other hand and lifts her head to Anthy's face and kissed her gently on the lips. Anthy responded with her own lips and tears again flowing down her cheeks with joy.

Utena lays her head back on the pillow and gazes up into Anthy's eyes and says "It's ok my beautiful Princess, everything is all right now. You are free and if you will let me I will stay by your side for ever protecting you and loving you." She smiles softly up at Anthy "For ever Utena? You won the duel you took the power from my brother and you really want to stay with me forever?" Utena nods "Yes my beloved Princess."

Anthy lies down on the bed and wraps her arms around her prince happier than she has ever been in her very long life.

"I can see it all now, everything. I can feel the hopes and dreams of the world if I concentrate. However, I see the fear and the hatred too. Your brother Dios, your real brother. I met him after… after you fell from the platform and the swords descended upon me." Anthy's eyes go wide at this "We had quite a talk I guess you could say. He explained a lot to me and told me that you would be there to help me with the rest."

Anthy slowly sits back up and gazes down at her Prince.

"Some of what I learned during our little chat was how I was able to call on his power, why I was able to win the duels so easily." Utena paused and winced before continuing

Anthy reaches out to her with fear in her eyes. Utena smiles back and takes her hand in hers. "It's ok it just hurts a little still.

"This may be a bit of a shock it certainly was to me. As he explained it, Dios was not completely locked away by you. He was still able to exert some influence, his love for you was that great even after all this time. So he allowed himself to be reborn and it turns out that it was me. So you see I… he… we share the same soul." Anthy gasps in shock at this revelation.

"That is why we felt so connected, why we came together in the first place and why I came to this school." "It is why you acted with me as you did with no other and why I did not reject you or treat you as the others did. Our connection was deeper than either of us knew. Much deeper."

Anthy looked at her prince wide eyed and in wonder. "You are Dios?" she asked.

"In a way yes. His soul was reborn in me but I am not him. We share the connection to you. I am still me and I always will be but it explains why we were so compatible. Why I was drawn to you and why I was so determined to protect you. He gifted me with all that was locked away behind the rose gate and before he let himself fade away he wanted me to tell you that he never quit loving you and never gave up hope that you would be free."

Anthy nods looking both thoughtful and ecstatic at the same time.

"Um… Anthy?"

"Yes Miss Utena?" Utena groans, "Please don't call me that Anthy just call me Utena." Anthy blushes "Sorry Utena it's a bad habit I know." Anthy said as she lowered her eyes. "It's ok you don't need to be sorry but... um… I do have a question."

"Yes?"

"Uh… l well why am I half naked?" "Oh" Anthy said with a tears appearing in her eyes. "When you appeared you were covered in blood and bleeding and I needed to see how bad it was so I could stop it. So I undressed you and treated your wounds."

"I see" Utena says blushing.

"Well Anthy would you mind helping me to the bathroom so I could get cleaned up and then we can talk some more." "Yes Utena" Anthy says happily and with she helps her Prince off the bed and they slowly moved towards the bathroom so Utena could get cleaned up.

While Utena was in the bathroom, Anthy went back into their bedroom and happily cleaned up the mess while her beloved was taking a bath.

**Author notes:**

Ok that completes chapter 2.

**This chapter is revised and reposted**

Thanks for the reviews people I was so unsure if I was going to do anything at all after the first chapter since I was not at all happy with it after I posted. I am re-writing it to make it a bit more descriptive and not so amateurish.

Thanks Lowrider88, not completely sure where I am going with this glad someone knows. Ha-ha!

Yeah Insane Chocobo probably could use a beta reader to keep me from screwing up since I am so new at this.

Castle of Dark what's Utena without the Shadow play girls eh? They always had me cracking up with their antics.

The Black Yoshi and Tish, I went and read those at your suggestion but I am not sure how they are similar.

Anyways thanks for the reviews peeps and I will strive to improve.


	3. A decision is made

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from this fan fiction, Utena and its characters belongs to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito, Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Utena and Anthy have a little talk and make some decisions about what they are going to do.

Utena closes her eyes and lets the showers water spray into her face and down her body. Well, she smiles softly Isn't this interesting. I succeeded in becoming Anthy's prince and saved her from her horrible ordeal. It just seems so right now to have her by my side and as more than just a friend. I really do love her, I guess I always knew deep down I did but… so many things got in the way, so many people manipulating us both to the point I didn't know which way I was being pulled. She sighs in relief as the hot water relaxes her stressed muscles.

Letting the hot shower wash away the blood and grime from her fight with that devil Akio. Her hands explore her body feeling the scars left there by the million swords. The scars covered her breasts and her abdomen letting her hands roam over the rough surfaces stopping at the very large scar that was inflicted by the woman she cares so much about. This scar will always hold great importance in my life. It hurt so much when she betrayed me but even then I knew that she was forced to do it. I knew deep down in my heart that she did not want to hurt me.

I suppose these other scars as well hold great importance. They represent Anthy's freedom from her prison. I will gladly wear them with honor for her. I guess it's something that they are only on my chest, back and abdomen and not covering my legs or arms, now that's a relief. It would be so hard to explain them every time I meet someone new. Really though, I shouldn't have expected to get out of that ordeal unscathed.

Finishing her shower she steps out of the bath and looks herself over in the mirror with a critical eye. I guess they don't show up to much, it could have been worse. She thinks to herself. Turning in the mirror she examines her back seeing that it too is a field of thin pink scars about 2 inches long. Sighing to herself she towel dries her hair then wraps the towel around her body and turns to walk back into the dorm's bedroom. Smiling softly to herself she thinks. Now to see my Princess and start a new life with her.

Utena does not notice the shadows that briefly flicker across the wall as she leaves the room.

_ Do you think she noticed?  
Shhhh… be quiet or she might hear.  
Quite the Prince she turned out to be don't you think.  
She still has a way to go before we believe.  
Ok, ok but, lets follow her I know there is a story here somewhere._

With an odd chittering the shadows fade away

As she enters the room sees her Princess sitting on the bed hands folded in her lap staring at the floor with a sad look on her face. "Anthy what's wrong sweetie?" she asks the worry showing in her eyes "Oh Utena… I… I was thinking of all the pain and danger I put you through. All to save me and my foolishness." Tears she had been trying to hold back begin to fall down her cheek. Utena quickly moves over to the bed and embraces her gently. Stroking her hair and placing soft kisses on her face.

"You didn't put me through anything love, everything I did was by my choice. I chose to care about you. I chose to defend your honor. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. All I wanted and all I cared about was to free you from your prison and to be able to live your life free. Do not ever blame yourself for what happened to me." Anthy nods the weight lifted slightly from her heart and looks up to smile at her Prince. "Thank you Utena. You showed me there was more. That someone could care for me because I am who I am not because of what I can do for them."

Utena smiles at her and holds her tight then whispers in her ear, I love you Anthy and because of that I can do anything for you.

As she sits there cradling Anthy in her arms she gazes out the window. It is a beautiful day the sky so blue and just a few fluffy white clouds are drifting across the sky. A gentle breeze wafts in the window moving the curtains ever so gently. "You know Anthy it is such a beautiful day out there. Everything seems so bright and cheerful. If I didn't know better I would say the world has changed just a little bit."

Anthy looks up and smiles. "Yes my Utena it is brighter, you revolutionized the world with your victory over my brother. Not much has actually changed but just the fact that you defeated a force of darkness and removed it from influence it made the world just a little brighter because of that fact." She strokes her Princes cheek with her hand before continuing. "Who better to make the world a better place than you my wonderful Utena the Prince of the world.

Utena leans in to kiss Anthy softly before she stands up and walks over to the dresser.

She pulls out her trademark red tights and a black tank top before turning back to Anthy and asking, "So I am the Prince of the world? It seems strange the sound of that I mean." Anthy nods "You are the worlds light, its conscience and its heart. You have a very large role to play in the world now. Much like Dios did when we were young. I just hope you don't make the same mistake he did and try to solve all the worlds' problems yourself. Righting wrongs and saving damsels can be a very exhausting job."

"The world has changed quite a bit since then but not so much as you might think. The world still needs its Prince."

"Speaking of that how exactly do I use this power of mine? Dios gave me some information but he told me to talk to you that you could guide me and explain all this to me." Utena asks. "So how do I do it?"

Anthy replies slowly and thoughtfully. "A large part of what you are and can do is just your presence. When you are around things will just generally be brighter and more cheerful. That is a consequence of your very existence your presence in the world. You are able to change things just by thinking about it so be careful of what and how much you alter things. You risk that long fall into darkness that my Brother did after his power was sealed away by me. That's when Akio was born and he became a twisted power mad version of what he once was.

With a thoughtful look in her eyes Utena drops her towel to the ground and starts to get dressed, first stepping into her shorts and sliding them up. Suddenly a squeak erupts from Anthy and Utena turns in surprise. "What's wrong Anthy?" "Blushing she answers. "Sorry I just was surprised when you dropped your towel and seeing your naked body covered with those scars was just a shock. You have a very athletic and beautiful body I never realized that before."

Sitting back down on the bed Utena looks at Anthy and smiles. "Well to tell the truth this is still a bit strange to me but for some reason being naked in front of you doesn't bother me like I thought it would." She puts her arm around Anthy and squeezes her gently. "I also never realized your hair was pink everywhere." Anthy says with a blush. Utena laughs aloud for a moment. "Yes I know I am a natural pink." She says with a mischievous grin.

Utena turns to Anthy, takes her hand, and places it over her heart. Anthy turns a darker shade of red as she realizes her hand is resting between Utena's breasts. "Why are you blushing so much Anthy your hand has been here before even resting on my breast." She says and moves Anthy's hand over to and places it on her left breast. "I know but never before have my hands been here when you were not covered in your school uniform and it is just new and to tell the truth slightly embarrassing. Though it does feel good to be able to touch you like this." She runs her hand across Utena's chest for a moment with a far away look in her eyes before sliding her arms around Utena and hugging her tight.

Tonight we can explore things a little bit more, be warned I have never been with a woman before and the only time I have been with anyone was when Akio was manipulating me." Utena gets an angry look on her face and blushes looking down at the floor. "I wish the first time ever had been with you and I hate him for taking that away from us." She spits out. "It's ok my lovely Utena I knew how he was manipulating you and trying to corrupt you to his wishes but there was nothing I could do about it while under his control. I'm so sorry for that."

"Shhhh… sweetie" Utena purred to her. "I understand now just how deep the control over you was and that none of it could be stopped by you. Don't worry yourself over it I love you and nothing that has happened in the past or the future can take that away."

Utena leans over and kisses Anthy softly on the lips playfully biting at her lower lip tasting her salty skin then pulls back and smiles. "You can do that any time you want to my lovely little Princess, I am yours to hold and to touch when you want to and need to." Anthy puts her arms around Utena's waist and moves in closer hugging her tightly placing her face up against her neck breathing deeply she says with a happy sigh "You really love me, you really do." "Yes I do." Utena says stroking her hair gently and smiles.

To tell the truth I have never been with a girl before but my feelings for you are so strong and it just feels so right. I don't ever want to be separated from you."

"We have all eternity my precious Utena all eternity." "Yes" she smiles back "Yes we do."

"We are going to have to talk to the student counsel and tell them the results of the duel but how much and what information should we give them?" "Well…" Anthy thought for a second. "We probably shouldn't give them any more information than they need, really we should not give them any other than tell them you won and then we should leave this place."

"I can't do that Anthy they are my friends, well some of them but they too have been manipulated and controlled in this game that Akio played. Saionji and perhaps Touga probably should be told very little but I think we can trust Jury and Miki, they are honest and I have grown to like them both. The thing is we will most likely have them all together when we do speak to them."

"I know!" Utena says smiling. "We can give a basic explanation to the group as a whole then speak to Juri and Miki later." Anthy smiles "That sounds like a good idea" "I want to help them Anthy, I want go give Juri the peace she desires in her heart. I want to give Miki the confidence he believes is his shinning thing. The self-hatred that Saionji has for himself I want to remove that and Touga's need to be loved to the point that he is forever lonely and searching. All the rest of our friends too they all have things that have held them back all this time and allowed him to manipulate and control them. I want to heal them so they can get on with their lives."

Anthy smiles. "Well it sounds like my Utena has things well in hand then for revolutionizing the world."

"What do you want to do after this Anthy? Do you want to stay here or leave to the outside world?" Utena asks.

"Well there is plenty of time to travel this world and heal it Utena. I will do what ever you wish to do because what's important to me is being by your side. As long as I can do that I will be happy no matter where we are or what we are doing." "I was thinking, I would like to stay here for a while maybe finish school. I know with our future it probably isn't necessary but this is the only time we will ever be able to do it. You only get one youth and I would rather not give mine up just yet. I know you are very old and this was just a role for you to play but I think… I think that this is important to me and I want to spend the rest of my school years here with my friends before we begin our long journey."

Anthy looks at her and smiles softly.

"Ok then it's decided for now." Utena says as she pulls on her black tank top. She stands up, walks over to the closet, pulls her spare jacket out, and puts it on. Utena walks back over to the bed and sits down to put on her socks and shoes. She then leans over and takes Anthy in her arms and kisses her. Smiling she leans over and slips on her socks and shoes then stands up. "Well lets be off then and talk to the council, they should be meeting soon." With that they walked out the door hand in hand smiles on both their faces ready to take on the world .

On the wall the shadows appear again moving back and forth moving props

_ Well will you look at that all dressed up and ready to go again  
Well she is the prince now.  
But does she know what that means?  
We shall see, we shall see.  
Lets get this set up  
No... No... Put the table over there and the chair over here.  
Are you sure? Shouldn't it be the other way?  
Quiet they might hear us and they are so enjoying their time alone  
Do you know? Do you know? Do you want to know what we know?_

**Author notes: **

Ok chapter 3 this has been revised and re written I think it's a little better now.

Not sure Seeker71 I love both of them even though some hate the movie they both have their good points. Not sure how to go about mixing the two though there are some elements I would like to add. I love your Slayers stories by the way more please!


	4. Wakaba strikes

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from this fan fiction, Utena and its characters belongs to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito, Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Utena and Anthy talk about various things while they walk to the student council building.

Chapter 4 : Wakaba strikes

"You know," Utena says as she squeezes Anthy's hand gently in her own, "I just realized the meaning behind we have all eternity." Anthy smiles and looks up at her. "Yes Utena it means we have the rest of time together if we so wish." "I know and it's just now hitting me, exactly what will it be like?" "I mean I have lived a whole 16 years so far and I have forever to look forward to, not growing old and feeble then dying. It's going to take some getting used to." "Well," Anthy starts to say before Utena cringes, "Oh no..." Anthy glances at her with concern when suddenly a voice screams out, "UTENA!" and she is glomped by none other than the rambunctious Wakaba. Utena staggers around for a few moments then recovers.

"Utena my love there you are!" Wakaba squeals. Anthy starts giggling and Utena shoots her a withering look. "Hi there Wakaba." She says with a grin, "Long time no see." "You bet it has where have you been for the last few days?" "Few days?" she asks in disbelief. "Yep you disappeared 3 days ago I looked all over for you and you were not in your dorm or at the Chairman's residence, where have you been?" "Oh sorry about that Wakaba I had some things I needed to take care of." "Well anyway I am glad your back Utena." Wakaba says with a grin. She leaps off Utena and says, "Well I have to get to class, don't you go disappearing on me again Utena!" With that, Wakaba runs off down the walkway to class.

"Silly girl," Utena smirks. "She has way too much energy for her own good. However, she has been my friend for a long time and I really care about her. I swear I will help her in anyway I can to make her happy. By the way, you're not jealous of her leaping on me and yelling Utena my love are you?" Anthy grins, "No Utena I know she cares for you and you care for her but I also know it's not the way we care for each other. What we have and what you and her have are both special but different." "Your right," Utena smiles. "I love you both but I would never consider kissing her on the lips. Hmm… or would I?" she says with a twinkle in her bright blue eyes. Anthy goes wide-eyed for a moment then grins getting the joke. "Oh you wicked girl you" Utena just laughs.

"Ok let's see if I can do this," Utena closes her eyes and concentrates, with a shimmer her school uniform transforms into her dueling uniform complete with epilates gold ropes and lace trim. "Well that wasn't to hard" she grins. Anthy smiles at Utena and changes her outfit to a pink with white trim version of her rose bride dress. "You don't really need to close your eyes to do that," Anthy says as she reaches up and places a pink rose on Utena's breast, "but it probably helps you to visualize it for now" "Oh you showoff!" Anthy grins and wraps her arm tighter around Utena's and pulls herself close to her Prince. "I have been at it longer my love." Anthy leans her head up against the taller girls shoulder and sighs happily.

"You know, I want to give them all a gift so I was thinking of giving them all new rings and infusing them with a tiny bit of power. For as long as they wear them, it will make things just a little bit better and I can keep tabs on them too just in case there is ever any problems they can't handle and need my help." "That's a good idea Utena and I am sure that coming from you it will mean a lot more than the ones they currently have do." "Yeah your right I think so too. Let's see how should they look… Ah, I know, I will make the ring out of platinum and put a new rose crest in the center made of purple amethyst gems. My tribute to you, my hope and inspiration through all of this." Anthy smiles and squeezes Utena's arm. Utena visualizes what she wants and with a flash, the ring appears in her hand. "Oh," Anthy says, "pretty." Utena smiles and drops it into her jacket pocket.

"Since I know now that the rings they possess now were created by Akio and as such are tainted it is a good bet that they were used for more than just a representation of the duelists." "Yes," Anthy nods. "They were far more than that. They had been created to influence and corrupt their minds. Allowing my brother to more easily manipulate them. I wish it had not been so but there was little I could do about it. Well nothing I could really since I had surrendered myself to his control long ago and had in fact forgotten that I ever had independence." "Right and this one that I wear was actually worn by Dios when you both were together before this whole mess began. That much he told me." Anthy smiles, "Yes Utena that is true and I can think of no one more deserving to wear it than you." "I don't know, this is a pretty big pair of shoes to step into and I still am not sure if I can do it. Though with you at my side I know I can give it a good try."

"Ha! I could have used this power when I missed all those tests due to the duels, it sure would have made things a lot easier." She says with a grin. Utena and Anthy walk along not really saying much just thinking their own thoughts, Utena unconsciously waving and saying hello to the enthralled girls with stars in their eyes as she walks by. The boys all blushing and looking uncomfortable. "You know I never really understood how they do that with the eyes and why they picked me of all people." "That's easy, Anthy replies, "you're a Prince of course and always have been even if neither of us realized it. Your very presence changes people it always has. Look at the changes that came over me despite my brother's attempts to keep me docile. " Anthy looks up at Utena with a dreamy look and stars in her eyes. "Oh stop that!" Utena says as she looks into Anthy's eyes and feels a blush come over her. Anthy just giggles. Then she tilts her head up to kiss Utena gently on the cheek. "My Prince."

If it cannot hatch from its shell,

The chick will die without ever truly being born.  
We are the chick; the world is our egg.  
If we don't break the world's shell,

We will die without truly being born.  
Smash the world's shell!  
For the revolution of the world!

"It has been 3 days since the duel called Revolution, any thoughts." Touga asks. "Did Utena win or did she lose? End of the world seems to be missing we have received no letters from him about the duel or it's conclusion but so does Utena and Anthy seem to be missing. She is after all our representative and until we talk to her, we are unable to move forward. This is most troublesome, I don't like how unfinished this seems." _Not to mention, Touga muses to himself. That after that night at the dueling arena I realized I really do love Utena and I want to see her again._

"This afternoon I noticed something different." Juri says, "It seems just a little… I'm not sure how to put this into words. I guess things seem brighter or rather things just seem more.. right I think, no I feel something different but I just can't put it into words. Anyway something has changed and I do know it is for the better so I believe she won the duel and since we have not heard from the Chairman I think he may be gone." _Juri thinks to herself, and things seem to be at peace around the campus, in my heart as well I don't feel the anguish the loneliness or the need to push people away as I did for so long. I just hope I get to see her again; there are so many unanswered questions I am sure she can answer now._

"I believe that she won." Miki says and clicks his stopwatch, "15 minutes 12 seconds. I get the feeling that things have changed, I noticed it begin just before the final duel, you could feel it in the air about the campus but it seems so final now, somehow things are more right with the world. The campus has an air about it that I have never felt before. It seems more... focused yet cheerful. So yes in my opinion I believe she won." _I do miss her and Anthy, they were good friends even if they weren't on the council. Better friends than anyone here. I hope they are ok. No I know they are I can just feel it._

"Well I don't know what the rest of you are talking about." Saionji spits out, "Nothing seems different to me other than that annoying Utena hasn't been around to make my life hell for a few days and that manipulative Chairman either. If you ask me that's a good thing." "Always the pessimist eh Saionji?" Touga smirks. "What ever…" _Oh Anthy were are you. Saionji ponders to himself, yes even that woman. As much as an annoyance as she was she did seem to affect me too and despite how we got along she always tried to be friendly but I am not going to admit that to these people._

"Do you think she is ok?" Nanami asks, "That man is so evil I wouldn't put it past him to kill her or worse and I just don't trust that Himemiya. I just hope she is ok." "I thought you didn't like her," Juri says, "Well no I don't.. well didn't really but… No one deserves to be in the grip of that perverted Chairman and though I never realized it she was always trying to be nice to me even if I didn't notice it or care. Or deserve it" she mutters quietly. " _Really I did notice it but I couldn't bring myself to accept it, I thought I was better than she was I guess she had an effect on me as well. _Nanami sighs. Juri nods.

The student council sits in silence for some time contemplating their own thoughts of the last year and what the future holds. No one really wanting to move so they all just stared out across the campus taking in the view. Basking in the bright sunshine and smell of the roses that surround the balcony below. Without any warning they all began to feel a strong presence approaching them. "What in the world is that?" Touga asks. "I don't know." Juri says. "It feels so familiar." Is all Miki can say. Saionji looks over towards the entrance with a frown, "Someone is coming up the elevator." Touga nods. "So it would seem but who? Who could it be? This is no ordinary person."

The elevator doors open and two people step out but being in the shadows none of the student council can see who it is. They all stare as the couple walk forward still arm in arm until they exit the shadows and emerge into the sunlight. Juri, Miki and Nanami's stand up suddenly and their eyes go wide with surprise, Saionji and Touga just sit there with their jaws hanging open. Unable to utter a word. Utena and Anthy seem to positively glow as they emerge onto the balcony. Utena smiles and says, "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen of the student council, I hope you are doing well today." Anthy gives a small bow with her head and smiles at the group.

_Oh my god,_ Juri thinks to herself. _She looks so… so… positively noble, so beautiful and Anthy, she's just so different and beautiful like that. Not so docile and distant anymore. Utena did become a Prince. She really did it. _Nanami suddenly collapses into her chair in tears a pained but relieved look on her face. As everyone turns to look at her Utena quickly moves over to Nanami and kneels down to embrace her. "Shhh… Nanami it's ok it's all over and you and everyone else is safe now." "Oh Utena," Nanami chokes out. "I was so worried that the Chairman had.. that he.. oh I am so glad your ok." "Yes," Utena strokes her hair. "I am ok and so are you. All of you are safe now." Nanami nods and Utena wipes the tears off her cheek with her hand. "You don't ever have to worry about him again."

Utena stands up and smiles,_ "_It will be ok Nanami I promise." Juri stands up and embraces Utena._ "_Thanks god you are ok we were so worried about you." Utena smiles, "Thank you Juri it is nice to know that people care." "I always did like you even if your nobility and princely dreams annoyed me at times." Juri blushes. "You actually had me believing that miracles just might be possible." She says with the blush getting redder on her face. As Juri moves to sit back down Anthy walks over to Utena and takes her hand and smiles. Juri gets a mischievous smile on her face as Anthy grabs her hand. Touga finally gains control of his mouth and closes it then opens it again. "Utena.." he starts to say But she raises her hand and he stops.

"I know you all have questions and I hope I can give you some answers. I came here because we need to talk and I have something I would like to give to each of you." Everyone just blinks a few times and nods. "You mind if we sit down?" Touga and Miki move to get a couple of chairs from over by the wall and bring them to the table placing them between Juri and Miki since that had the most open space. Utena pulls one chair out for Anthy as she sits down and then moves to sit in the other one herself. Touga quickly moves to repeat for her what she did for Anthy. Utena smiles and says "Thank you Touga" He nods and takes his seat. Meanwhile Saionji just sits there mouth open and unable to speak.

"First I guess I should explain what happened and where we have been for the last few days…. Oh do you have any tea here?" Utena asks.

**Authors notes:**

As I sat and wrote this, no that is not true. For the last few days this dang thing has been running through my head so as a result I have in my head at least, outlined the next 2 or 3 chapters. It is strange the more I do this the easier the story becomes. Now if I could just write as well as my thoughts can visualize. Consequently, the chapters are getting longer this one started to get away from me and I had to cut it off or it would have ended up being the length of at least two chapters. Not sure if that is a good thing or bad.

Also while the characters sometimes seem OOC I felt that with their sometimes behavior in the series that with a life changing event they may become what they are now.

**keiko-chan** Yeah I have never seen a story that made them the same person and really when I think about it and how with such ease Utena keeps winning and the way Dios appeared to help her from the start it just made sense to me. Whether or not the creator thinks so I just feel that they shared a bond that went beyond their meeting when she was a child in the coffin. I prefer U/A over any other pairing though I have seen a couple good U/J but it is not easy to move Anthy out of the picture for that.

I hope that people will enjoy this story, I know I love reading fanfics.

Anyways, please if you read this please review it so I can have some feedback on how I am doing good or bad so I at least know it's being read.


	5. The student council

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from this fan fiction, Utena and its characters belongs to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito, Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Utena talks with the student council about the past the present and what the future holds.

Chapter 5 : An invitation and a gift

After Utena finishes her story the student council just sits there stunned. A few minutes pass before anyone is able to speak. Juri starts to say, "That was just..." "Horrible," Nanami says, "absolutely horrible." "But at the same time so... noble and beautiful and frankly amazing." Juri continues. "I can not imagine the pain that you went through between him and those swords, the torment of both mind and body it's just so scary to even contemplate. And to think that you suffered like that for so long I never had any idea Anthy." Juri looks over apologetically. "I feel like such a fool for the way I behaved towards you and Utena as well." "That was certainly an eye opener even considering what I knew about the chairman." Touga muses. "I have a new respect for your strength of will and your determination Utena." Saionji just nods unable to comment himself. "Though what you told us certainly does explain a lot about you and how things played out."

"So umm… do you know what happened to him after he left or where he is now? Is he alive?" Miki asks, "No," Utena replies, "I don't. He vanished shortly after I pushed my way past him to get to the rose gate and neither Anthy nor I can sense him but we are not sure if he is gone or just in hiding. If he is hiding he is doing a very good job. It seems though that since he was separated so long from Dios that he became somewhat of a separate entity and individual. So it is entirely possible that he did not vanish with the opening of the rose gate and Anthy's release." Anthy nods, "Yes though he did have a power of his own but most of the power at his disposal was mine not his. I believe he lost most if not all access to it when Utena freed me though I cannot be sure. It is quite possible that he has just gone into hiding. But if he does try to tap into my power I will know."

"Hmmm…" Touga says looking thoughtful. "This could be a serious problem if he is still around. He is going to want revenge for what you have done to him and taken from him." "It is possible, "Utena says, "but we can't worry about that until the time comes. If he is still around Anthy and I will deal with him then. Other than that I see no reason to let the possibility affect myself, Anthy or anyone else." "Is there anything we can do to help?" Nanami asks. "I know compared to you we have very little we can contribute but I am sure we all agree that any threat posed in the future we would gladly help." Everyone at the table nods in agreement. "As a matter of fact that is one of the things that I wanted to bring up."

Utena gazes out at the campus contemplating the last year and a half and all that had happened. Finding out she was not the only one with a rose crest ring. That others had them too and not for the same reasons, they had an agenda much different from her own. They wanted power she wanted fulfillment. But as people they came through in the end and showed their own nobility. What those rings ended up representing was frightening in it's totality. The fact that they bound people like slaves, not just to Akio, but also to their own desires and what an unknown power could bring to them. Meeting her now oh so special friend and doing her utmost to protect her from herself and the others. Whom it turned out were not so bad just misguided and manipulated by one of if not the most evil person to ever walk this earth.

"I see you still have your rose crest rings though they are no longer of any use to you they may benefit him if he still exists as a link to you and a possible way to get to you. On the way here Anthy and I discussed this and what we could do about it and well, I wanted to present you with this…" Utena takes the ring out of her jacket pocket and lays it on the table. "This ring and more like it will be created by me, I had hoped to give one to each of you. It is infused with a small amount of power. The purpose being mainly to protect you and serve as a warning to me if anything should happen to you." "You are all far more capable than you believe my friends of that I can assure you, but if anything should happen to you all…"

Everyone at the table stares at the ring curiously. "So I propose this and advise you to get rid of your current rings. I will if each of you agree replace them with these created for each of you. I do not expect you to answer right away but if you wish to each of you can come to me later. I will give one to each of you and answer any remaining questions that you have from today."

"But you still wear your duelists ring Utena…" says Nanami. "Well no not really, my ring was never like yours it is not a duelists ring. True they are all rose crest rings but the one I wear originally belonged to Dio's himself." Anthy nods and smiles at Utena. "And so has a purpose of it's own only part of which was to allow me to win the duels." "What do you mean?" Juri asks. "This ring came to me because and this is not something I relayed in the story because it is a story in and of itself. The way Dios explained it to me is my power and my ability to win the duels right from the start were due not just because of what you call nobility and sacrifice or love but also… because… I and Dios share the same soul." Everyone at the table gasps. "You... you mean you are Dios?" Touga stutters. The rest of the group stares in awe at Utena and also with a little fear and trepidation.

"Yes in a way, from what he explained to me this is how I understand it. He has been looking for someone down the ages always watching the duelists never finding one that would do what was needed so he decided finally to go with another plan. He allowed his soul to be reborn into a body. This was the reason he came to me when I was a child, why he sought me out it was not just to sooth the pain and despair I was feeling at the time from losing my parents. You remember that Touga, Saionji. Both of them nod thoughtfully then look at Utena wondering how she knows that. "No duelist before had ever been shown the rose bride's imprisoned body. I was the first. When I declared that I would become a prince and save Anthy Dios knew that I was the best hope that had ever existed to free him and his sister from the corruption that Akio had become."

"Now I am not Dios himself but his essence reborn, his soul if you will. I do not possess his memories but I do have his abilities that it seems have grown over time. When Dios and Anthy walked the world miracles were commonplace and humans relied upon them to protect them from the darkness that threatened to take over the world at that time. It really is the reason I found you all and especially Anthy. There is a bond between us that is far more than the simple friendship I had believed we had during the duels. I understand now why I cared more for her than I really understood. However, I am the same person I always was, I still have the same ideals and desires that much has not changed about me. I just have abilities that I never before possessed."

"Now about the school and the student council. I have no wish to tell you what to do. It is not my right no matter what has happened. I would however suggest that the council find another place to hold meetings as this is, was Akio's power base and if there is any trouble down the road I do not think it wise for you to remain here or even return here." "But what should we do? Where should we go?" asks Miki "To tell the truth I do have some ideas." Utena replies.

Since Akio was the real power in this place his fall has left open a void. Kanae's family did not really run this school it was just convenient for him to let them think they did. This place was created long ago by Akio with Anthy's help. So I imagine without my and Anthy's guidance it would fall as well so we are going to do what we can to continue it but this time as a true place of learning and growth. Not as a place to create duelists or create a power base."

"I think Nemuro memorial hall would be a good place to move the council to." Nemuro?" Everyone says in unison. " "Oh yes I forgot only I and Anthy remember that." Utena glances at the assembled council concentrates for a moment and murmurs two words. "Remember Nemuro…" The group gasps as the memory of Mikagi and the Black Rose society comes flooding back into their memories. The betrayals the bizarre rituals performed. The invasion of the most private thoughts and feelings. "Oh my god!" Nanami says. "How in the world did you do that and why did I not remember?"

"Akio played with your memories, when Mikagi failed he just erased him and everything associated with him from existence. Until the final dual I didn't remember him either but I remembered after I won the duel and Akio's influence over me ended. I just restored that for you. You had a right to know anyway and he had no right to play with your minds like that." "That's scary…," says Nanami. "Scary that you have the ability to mess with our memories too." "I will not do that," Utena looks slightly disgusted. "not without your permission anyway. I will not become what he was. To mess with people's minds and lives is just disgusting to me."

"I do not fully understand the totality of what I can do now though I do have a much better understanding of things and with Anthy's help I will learn and grow with time. Some things like that I just… know how to do. I think Dios gave me some knowledge but left the rest for me to learn and grow with. He knew his sister would be by my side to help. And that is enough I believe. I do need time to get used to this its not like suddenly I can do all these things and don't think anything of it." "So what do you plan to do with it… This power you have I mean?" Touga asks.

"The first things I intend to do is right some of the wrongs that were perpetuated upon the students of this school. Past and present. I do not know yet how I will go about it but I feel the need to free people from the cages they were placed in. All of you included as well as his Black Rose victims, it will take me time to study this problem and solve it in a way that intrudes on no ones lives if I can help it. I do not want to manipulate people but freeing them is necessary. They have a right to live their lives as they see fit and not to be trapped in a creation of some madman."

"What about you Anthy, how do you feel about all this and the fact that Utena is or rather was Dios and has his power?" Juri asks. "Utena is my Prince in more ways than one." Anthy replies. "I understand now why we were so compatible and why I did the things I did where she was concerned. I will follow my Utena wherever she goes. I love her very much and it is my desire to stand by her side and assist her in anyway that I am able to do. I believe in her and what she wishes to do." Juri smiles, "I always knew there was something about you two. You just fit so well together it explains a lot about how she was so insistent upon protecting you and I approve. You are good for each other." Anthy smiles and squeezes Utena's hand. "Thank you Juri that means a lot to me." "And me as well." Utena smiles.

"So what are your plans now." Touga asks. Utena thinks for a moment before replying. "Anthy and I have a long journey ahead of us so for now we are going to take it slow and I would like to have you all as friends and allies at least for part of that journey." "We must be going now though I have a lot to think about and so do you and I would like to have some private time with Anthy so we can determine our future." With that Utena and Anthy stand up and give each member of the council a hug. "All of you take care of yourselves, you are good people and I love you all." Utena smiles. Anthy wraps her arm around Utena's and leans into her as they walk out of the council meeting and enter the elevator to descend to the ground level and walk out into the bright sunlight.

The council watches the pair leave lost in their thoughts about the future, the Prince and Princess and what they have just learned. "They really look good together Juri muses a little jealous."

Above them at the top of the tower shadows move around as if searching for something having at times paused to watch the scene below.

**Author's notes:**

Well that's it for chapter 5 I hoped you liked it.

**keiko-chan** Glad your reading it, and seem to like it. Things are going to be slow at first one to flesh out the story and two to give me time to cement the full story. I want everything in place before the real action begins. There is going to be some action too! My inspiration being Jaquemart and Blood soaked and Honor bound two of my all time favorite Utena fics. Actually, I think they are the best two Utena fics ever written though Jaquemart was never finished. The magic I think is still a little funky I will work something out to make it less.. flashy in the future. Can't have Utena knowing everything right off now can we?

**Naoko** Wow not really a response I expected but I am really glad you like it. As for the grammer yeah I know but as I say in the first chapter I am an amature with absolutely no writing skills or education in it other than basic school stuff so there are going to be some funky moments as I try to tell the story. I am working on it though. The scars thing well, I don't think she should be unscathed by what happened and remember those swords were diving at her at the end of the series and there were an awful lot of them so I made it only on her normally covered areas so it wasn't too intrusive. I must admit though the tiny scars all over her body are not an original idea. Get an account, it drove me nuts trying to keep track of all the stories I loved to read and was anticipating the next chapter. 

Some time I do plan on re writing the first two chapters I really am not happy with how they turned out.

Again, please if you read my story let me know. I don't want to keep doing this if it's not being read.

Peace.


	6. Sneak attack

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from this fan fiction, Utena and its characters belongs to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito, Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

Utena and Anthy try to enjoy a nice lunch together but someone does not want that.

Utena and Anthy walk along enjoying the sunshine wrapped up in each other's presence pondering the days' events unaware of someone watching them intently from the cover of a large willow tree. Utena stretches her arms high above her head enjoying the sunlight as it bathes her in its warmth. "Well Anthy I think that went well don't you?" Anthy nods. "Yes I think so." She pauses and puts a finger to her chin as she thinks. "They are good people even with what went on during the duels. Actually I think because of what went on."

"Yes" Anthy nods "I think they have grown much despite my brother's manipulations." Utena nods looking thoughtful. "I agree, I think they became much more than what they were." Utena looks over at her Princess with a blush creeping onto her face and leans down to kiss her softly on her lavender lips. "Mmm… you are such a beautiful girl Anthy I am so glad you are here with me." Anthy smiles and squeezes her princes' arm. "Thank you my noble and beautiful Prince." Utena blush gets a little redder before smiling at her.

"It's such a beautiful day don't you think Anthy?" She nods looking up at her prince. "You know what, I am starved." Utena exclaims. "Let's go get something to eat." Anthy smiles "That sounds good to me as well."

They stroll over to the cafeteria and get a couple of box lunches before heading over to their favorite tree to sit and eat their lunch. Walking back, Utena absent-mindedly waves and greets her throngs of admirers, which seem to have grown even larger now including many of the boys at the school. Soon they reach the tree they had sat at so many times before to chat, have lunch, and sit down.

"You know I was thinking," Utena says after a few minutes of eating "we should fix up that old dorm if we are going to live there again. You think we could do something nice with it?" Anthy smiles and nods. "Yes we could fix it up quite nicely into our very own home. Since it seems we will be here for a while we do need a place to call our own and the tower is not a place I want to return to." Utena reaches over, takes Anthy's hand in her own, and squeezes it gently.

"I know we told the student council we didn't know if Akio was still around but I get the distinct feeling that he is. I just didn't want to worry them yet." Anthy nods frowning. "I know I had this feeling we were being watched while we were there. I assume that's part of the reason you suggested they leave that place and not return." Utena stares out across the campus lawn for a moment and sighs quietly before replying. "I don't want to see them get hurt they are good people at heart and I do care about them."

"Juri and Miki especially, they mean a lot to me for some reason. Even though Touga was a manipulative twit and Saionji about as rude obnoxious as they come I believe deep down inside they are good people it's just a matter of bringing it out." Anthy takes a cute little octopus wiener and lifts it to Utena's mouth. As Utena opens her mouth to accept the gift, she hears someone approaching. Quickly she eats it while gazing into Anthy's eyes and turns her head to see who is approaching.

Nanami stands there looking a bit hesitant and embarrassed a blush burning on her cheeks. "Hi, would you mind if I joined you?" Utena smiles and gestures at the ground in front of them. "Sure Nanami what's up?" Nanami sits down on the grass and places her hands in her lap twisting them nervously. "Well…" she begins. "I was thinking about what you offered and well, I just want to say I will do anything I can to help."

With that, she removed the rose crest ring and holds it out to Utena. Utena smiles and takes the ring from Nanami, then removing one from her pocket she hands that back to Nanami.

As Nanami slides the ring onto her finger, she sighs to herself. "I… I just want to say that I am sorry Utena. Sorry for the way I have behaved and… and how I treated you and Anthy, I feel so ashamed." Utena reaches over and takes Nanami's hand in her own. "It's ok Nanami, I know you had problems but I also know that you were tricked into fighting me both times. It's not your fault and you have nothing to be sorry for or ashamed about." Utena smiles at her.

"No that's not true Utena, I have plenty to be ashamed about. I was childish and vindictive for no reason. You were never anything but kind to me and I repaid you with trickery and deceit." Nanami says, tears forming in her eyes. Utena looks at her with sadness in her eyes trying to find a way to comfort her. "Look Nanami, we all have our issues and demons to bear, you are no different. You are not a bad person, I believe you are a very good person deep down and I want us to put that in the past now ok. I care about you and the others and I don't want what has happened in the past to ruin the future."

Nanami looks down at Utena's hand on hers and smiles. "You know I really don't deserve your friendship but I will try to honor it and be as good a person as I can from now on. Thank you for caring about me."

Utena squeezes her hand before removing it and says. "You don't have to thank me for that. I hope we can be friends for a long time." Nanami nods and wonders to herself why this girl after all she put her and Anthy through would even have something to do with her let alone care. However, she decides. She will do everything in her power not to disappoint them. These two are very special she can feel it. Funny she used to think of them as very strange and now…

"I have to get to class now, thank you Utena for everything." Nanami says shaking off her thoughts "It's no problem Nanami;" Utena smiles "take care of yourself." With that, Nanami heads off down the little knoll towards her afternoon class. "She really is a good person she just needs to realize it." Utena says. Anthy nods smiling. "Yes she is despite her problems there is a core of goodness to her and it just needed help to come out."

Silently the entity that had been following and observing them frowns and walks off deep in thought.

Utena looks over at Anthy and smiles brightly. Utena starts munching on her lunch again thinking to herself. Suddenly a chilly breeze picks up around them whipping the trees branches around. Both Anthy and Utena shiver as if something just walked over their graves.

"That feeling it's just like…" Utena begins but she does not get a chance to finish it.

Without any warning Utena's brilliant blue eyes go wide. Her hands fly to her head a cry escaping her lips as she pitches forward to the ground in pain. Utena! Anthy exclaims. Lying on the ground curled up like a baby all she can manage to get out is A… An… Anthy… he… help… m… me… Her face pale as a ghost and in obvious pain she lies there unable to say anything else before her eyes close and she goes limp.

Something was very wrong with her Prince and Anthy had her suspicions about what. Hesitantly Anthy reaches out with her mind to Utena.

What she finds is a maelstrom of images confusing and horrifying, unable to keep herself in control she backs away and stares in distress at her Prince lying there on the ground knowing she has little time to do something to help her. Taking a deep breath, she dives back in, braving the maelstrom searching for the focus of her loves mind.

As she searches through the whirlwind of emotions and images flashing around her she desperately cries out for Utena. She hears a voice screaming out in the distance and franticly she searches for her hoping to find her before it is to late. Finally, she finds Utena alone curled up in a fetal position shaking uncontrollably and crying out in pain.

Anthy reaches out to her love and touches her gently. Utena's eyes open slowly and she looks up at her with fear and obvious pain in her eyes. "He… help m… me Anthy" she manages to stutter, "I can't st… stop it. I am losing control of m… m… my mind and I don't know how to st… stop it." "Shhhh…" she says gently, "It's ok my Prince just concentrate on my voice I will help you regain control.

Gently Anthy lends her power to Utena assisting her in calming the storm around them. She murmurs words of encouragement to her prince touching her gently and smiling. Slowly the eddies and tides of wind and sights whirling around them slow and calm. She lifts Utena into her arms and embraces her gently, rocking her back and forth. "It's ok my love," she sooths "I am here and it will be ok." Gently she kisses Utena on the forehead and strokes her hair.

Slowly Utena's eyes open and she looks up at Anthy first in shock then a smile slowly begins to spread across her face. Anthy smiles back at her. "It's time to go back my love." With that, their surroundings fade away.

Slowly Utena sits up confused and shaken. She looks over at Anthy her eyes full of questions. Anthy moves over to her and takes Utena in her arms. "It's all over now, your ok." She smiles gently at Utena. "But what happened, I was losing myself and I couldn't stop it. Maybe this power is to much for me to handle." She looks desperately into Anthy's eyes. "No," Anthy says gently "you were an attacked, it seems he still is around and was trying to get you to lose control so he could take over."

"So it seems we do have a fight on our hands." Utena sighs. "I had hoped it would not come to this or at least not this soon." Anthy pauses before replying "I don't think he had much more than that attack in him and I believe it will be some time before he has the strength to try something again and by that time you will be much stronger and in far better control of your abilities. We need to spend some time so I can teach you how to control your mind and abilities with more control. It could be very dangerous if you lose control and even worse if he gains it."

"Are the others safe from him for now?" Utena asks, "I believe so, I think he used all his reserves on the attack on you. He will have to take quite some time to rest himself and build what little power he has left." "I'm not feeling so good myself right now," Utena says with exhaustion. "Anthy can we go home please I am so tired now I need to rest." "We are home my Prince; while you were recovering I shifted us back to the dorm room just lay back now."

Utena smiles "Wow I am so out of it I didn't even notice where we were." "It's ok" Anthy whispers quietly "Just rest for now and when you feel better we will talk." With that, Utena closes her eyes and falls fast asleep. Anthy kisses her on the forehead and smiles before lying down next to her. She rests her head on Utena's chest then lays her arm over her stomach and slowly closes her eyes and falls asleep with a smile on her face.

**Authors notes:**

Well that is chapter 6 I hope it was entertaining at least. I was going to wait before introducing some elements until after I had everything set up but it was getting somewhat boring so I changed my plans. Therefore, what I did was introduce a couple of things that will have significance later on.

Thanks for the reviews so far

**Anneta** thanks, not having many reviews other than the first chapter its rather difficult to tell if anyone is really enjoying it.

Please if you read this review it, I need to know how I am doing.


	7. Are you experienced?

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from this fan fiction, Utena and its characters belongs to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito, Shogakukan, Shokaku Iinkai and TV Tokyo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Utena and Anthy spend some quality time together and make a few changes to their lives and Utena learns a bit more about herself and Anthy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly Utena opens her eyes wondering where she is. The sunlight shining bright and warm on her face as she lies on the grassy knoll. Blinking her eyes a few times, she sits up and looks around to find herself sitting on a knoll under a giant Sakura tree in a field of rolling grass. Rose bushes of all colors dot the landscape filling the air with their delicate aroma. Some distance away in the east she spots something bright settled between two hills. Not quite able to make out the object she turns and looks around her.

Anthy steps out from behind the large and from the looks of it very ancient Sakura tree in full bloom. Its gnarled trunk and lush canopy shading her beloved Prince. She smiles happily her eyes glinting in the sun and walks over to Utena her pink dress flowing in the gentle breeze. She stands there for a moment just smiling at Utena before moving over to sit by her side. Utena gazes in wonder at her for a few moments before asking, "What is this place Anthy?"

"This… It is our private place. It represents a world… no, the world, the time that I came from. This is where secrets lay waiting and now it is your place as well. Here we are separate from the world that we truly live in. This is a place of magic and miracles. It was your mind that sought this place out in your dreams as I knew it would and so I came to be with you, to help you understand. Here we can be alone and here anything is possible. No one exists here but us."

Utena nods her head then gazes around her in wonder at the beauty that surrounds them. "Can we come here anytime we wish Anthy is this real?"

Anthy nods and smiles gently at her Prince. "Yes, this is our place and only ours. It is not really where Dios and I came from but it is a place outside time that represents it. It exists because of the magic that is in you and me and the world we live in." Anthy stands up and reaches a delicate hand out to her Prince. "Come let us take a walk." Utena stands and takes Anthy's hand and they begin to walk down the grassy hill. Utena walks hand in hand with her Princess and takes in the beautiful sights around her and the fragrant aroma of the roses that seem to be everywhere.

"Here it is safe for you to use and learn your power and no harm can come to anyone, you wont change reality here but you can learn the control you need." Anthy begins "We can come here as often as you like for practice and just to enjoy. This is a special place to me and I hope it will be to you as well." Utena smiles and nods. She notices off in the west it seems dark and foreboding quite the opposite of what the east looks like it frightens her a bit. Nervously she asks "Anthy… what is that?"

Anthy looks at her puzzled for a moment "What do you mean Utena?" Hesitantly she says "Well… off to the east I see something shinning bright and cheerful but I can't tell what it is and off to the west it looks dark and foreboding even evil."

Anthy smiles knowingly "If this was the world I grew up in with Dios off to the east would be the castle of eternity the source of the worlds light where we lived our lives. Off to the west would be the source of darkness that was trying to fill the world with its stench and decay. Here though they are not real, they just represent that which once was. It was a long and terrible battle that was fought to keep the light strong in the world and not let darkness reign."

Utena looks at Anthy for a few moments her eyes and mind a turmoil of questions. Finally she asks "What are you really Anthy? I know your very old but are you human?" Anthy gazes at the eastern sky where the bright white light shines like a beacon and sighs. Her eyes for a moment betraying her great age. She turns to Utena with her head down slightly and sadness in her eyes "You know Utena I don't have the answer to that. My brother and I grew up there in that castle of light but for the life of me I can not remember my very early years or our parents."

She turns to Utena looking worried by her questions and begins to explain all she can remember from the time this place existed in the real world.

-----------------------------------

The two duelists dance back and forth swords clashing in an elegant dance of steel. Sweat pours off their faces with the intense concentration being exerted in the attempt to best the other. After several minutes of steel ringing through the air in a series of feints and parries almost to fast to follow, the taller of the two finally finds an opening in her opponent's defense and scores the point. Victorious the champion removes her mask and golden tinged red hair falls in waves cascading over her shoulders and down her back. She shakes it out a bit and smiles.

"Very good Miki" Juri bows slightly "you continue to improve your fighting technique. You will best me quite often one day I am sure of it." Looking a little embarrassed at the compliment he replies, "I doubt I will ever be that good Miss Juri, you truly are the best fencer at this school." Juri smirks slightly "That may well be but it didn't help me win against her now did it."

Miki glances down for a moment at the ground "That is true but then none of us were good enough in the end were we." Juri just nods and walks over to the sidelines to grab her towel and wipe the sweat from her face and neck. She stands there a moment before speaking "That is true enough but we know now that she was always meant to win and we never really had a chance. I envy her in some ways and in others… I worry for her sanity and safety. The power she now possesses could destroy her or at the very least corrupt her as it did Akio. She has taken on a huge responsibility and I just hope that she will be ok."

"She will be I can just feel it." Miki says with a strong conviction. "If anyone has what it takes then she does. With Anthy there to help her I think those two will do great and wonderful things."

Juri nods thoughtfully her mind for a moment very far away "Yes Miki I believe you are right. There is a part of me that is frightened by the power she holds but honestly, I do trust her to do the right thing. She has proven her worth as a champion. That is the one thing about the duels that I never saw waver in her and that was the desire to protect Anthy and do the right thing. " She pauses as an idea occurs to her. "So… Miki I guess that means you're over your crush on Anthy?" Juri teases him, Miki blushes slightly at that and nods.

Miki walks over and puts a hand on Juri's shoulder "You love her don't you Juri?" She smiles for a moment lost in her thoughts for a moment and absentmindedly reaching for the locket that is no longer there before letting her hand drop to her side and sighs. "Yes Miki I suppose I do. It is hard to admit to myself let alone anyone else. She… she is someone that it is hard not to love. That damned nobility of hers. It has gotten to me as well and I hate to admit that. She is also a very attractive woman but it is irrelevant, she is obviously in love with Anthy and I could never stand in the way of their happiness."

She turns to face Miki "Do you remember that day we were watching her from the window and I said she just looks like a normal girl now Miki?" he nods "I am relieved that she overcame that and went on to become what she has. I do not believe things would have turned out the way they did if she had not." Juri gazes around the fencing hall a moment before continuing. "You know speaking of that. I have thought about what she said at the student council meeting and… well I am going to stand by her as long as she needs me to. It would be an honor to me to stand by her side."

Miki nods "I agree I have come to the same conclusion. She is noble and she has always been kind and friendly even to those that did not deserve it. In fact, she went out of her way to try to befriend those that pushed her and others away. How could we not believe in her?" Juri grins and puts her hand on Miki's shoulder "Let's go have a cup of tea then see if the Prince will see us." Juri's lips part slightly showing a bit of mirth at her comment. Miki nods and smiles "Yes that sounds like a good idea."

Up on the balcony where a girl had been watching the duel from the shadows and listening to the conversation with intense interest sighs to herself before she turns to leave. She wants to approach Juri, make amends but… She is frightened of the rejection she could face. With all the pain she has caused in the past does she really deserve another chance? She walks out of the building after the two friends and watches them stroll away Shiori sighs sadly again, she turns the other way, and walks off not noticing she herself is being watched.

-----------------------------------

"Thank you for telling me that Anthy. It explains so much that I did not understand before. What the two of you went through then is just… mind boggling." Anthy smiles and snuggles closer to Utena who squeezes her gently with the arm she has wrapped around her. "Dios was quite the hero, I just hope I can honor his memory with my own actions." Anthy looks up at her Prince and smiles. "You all ready have Utena, his message to you and his gift were his way of saying so."

The two women sit quietly for a while just enjoying each other's touch needing nothing else to feel content.

"While we are here let's build our home Utena." She glances over at Anthy "We can do that here?" Anthy nods and smiles. "Of course here we can do anything, first we need the building." Anthy waves her hand and in front of them, the dorm room they live in appears fading slowly into view. "Now what would you like to do to it." Anthy asks. Utena thinks for a moment, "I think it needs a fountain in the front of something beautiful say with a prince on his white horse as the statue."

Anthy smiles a slightly mischievous glint in her eyes. "How about this, she waves her hand again and a large circular fountain fades into view, Utena looks up at the statue and her eyes go wide with shock.

For a moment, she is too stunned to speak but eventually finds her voice.

"I… I don't think that is appropriate do you? I mean isn't that a bit presumptuous? Not to mention embarrassing" she turns her head and mumbles to herself. Utena gazes up at the marble statue of a noble horse the rider on it's back an almost perfect replica of Utena in her duelists uniform with the sword of Dios held high in the right hand. Left hand grasping the reins.

She rubs the back of her head face going slightly pink at the thought of a statue of her gracing the front of their home.

"You don't like it Utena?" Anthy asks looking a bit disappointed. "Well its not that but… well I don't know if it should be me I mean… what are people going to think?" Utena blushes "They will think it is a very beautiful and noble statue" Anthy smiles. "Please Utena can we keep it?." Utena glances at Anthy looking very uncomfortable but she sees on her face that this is something she really wants. "Is it really that important to you?" Anthy nods her head and smiles up at Utena. "Yes it would mean a lot to me if I could have this." Utena smiles at her Princess "I guess I can't say no to you Anthy. Not with a smile like that but of course it needs a slight alteration" Utena grins.

With that, Utena adds Anthy's form to the back of the horse resplendent in her long dress arms delicately wrapped around her prince.

Anthy throws her arms around Utena's neck with a squeal and kisses her pressing her lips and body tight against her Prince. Utena responds willfully to her kiss and pulls Anthy into a tight embrace. For a few moments, they are one their hearts and minds in tune with each other and the world around them disappears. Hesitantly, not really wanting to they pull apart gazing into each other's eyes before breaking contact and turning back to the task at hand.

With a few more changes to the front of the building, they move inside. Creating a beautiful foyer before moving on to the main room. They set it up with a stunning carpet and wallpaper decorated with a delicate rose patterns throughout. Next placing paintings on all the walls, alternating with large ornate windows were scenes from the duels grace two walls on a third some from Anthy's past. Directly in front of the entrance a large fireplace with a marble mantle and above it a picture of the two of them together. Utena in her Duelists uniform the sword of Dios at her hip and Anthy radiant in her pink and white dress. Chairs and divans in the center of the room turned to slightly each other and the fireplace.

Hanging from the high vaulted ceiling a beautiful chandelier made of pink and lavender rose shaped crystals. The chandelier itself shaped like a very large rose. To one side a curved stairway with an ornate rail and wrought iron rails arches up to what were once the dorm rooms now with fewer doors one in particular looking very elegant with its double doors designed to look just like the rose gate.

Together they move up the stairs to the large double doors. Utena reaches out, opens the door for Anthy, and waits for her to enter. Inside their room has been transformed. The small room now spacious and so elegant that Anthy gasps as she gazes around in wonder. In the center of one wall, a large canopied bed covered in a soft pink silk comforter the color of Utena's hair. A large window graces each side of the bed with lacey white curtains hanging almost to the floor. Huge fluffy lavender pillows lay across the bed at the headboard. The posts on the bed have roses carved in them, not just the rose but the whole vine growing and wrapping itself up the length of the wood looking like a real rose vine growing out of the wood.

A beautiful rosewood armoire graces one wall next to it the door to a walk in closet bigger than their old dorm room. On the other wall, a large Victorian table with a mirror on the back and a beautiful rosewood dresser with gold and silver rose shaped handles, next to that the entrance to their private bathroom. Itself done up in a gorgeous but surprisingly modern design considering the rest of the house. Inside both a walk in shower big enough for both of them to use together as well as a very large sauna bath. Elegant counters of marble grace one wall the fixtures of gold and silver sparkle in the light.

"It's… it's so beautiful!" Anthy exclaims before turning to Utena and hugging her tight. Utena smiles at her, "I hoped you would like it." She grins. "I do, I do… its so wonderful thank you Utena." Anthy hugs her Prince tighter with happiness.

The two of them walk over to the bed and sit down. Utena pulls Anthy back on the bed and wraps her in her arms running her hands over her body and smiling gently. "I think I can be very happy here." Anthy just nods and snuggles up to her Prince. She murmurs softly "lets return now so we can really enjoy it." Utena fakes a shocked look then a mischievous grin crosses her face before nodding her agreement.

Some time later, the two of them now back in reality lay on the bed under the comforter a tangle of limbs and twisted bedding wrapped around them covered in sweat and the musky smell of each other. Looking happier than they have ever been. Anthy in her lover's arms and Utena gently stroking her long purple hair gazing at her Princess. "Mmm… that was… absolutely wonderful Utena." Anthy murmurs softly her head laying on Utena's chest one hand resting on her breast. Utena smiles closing her eyes remembering every detail of what they just did. "Yes Anthy that was… amazing."

Suddenly the sound of someone knocking on the door below reaches them. Utena groans, "What perfect timing." She sits up, throws off the covers, and slides her feet to the ground. For a moment, a far away look graces her face. "Did they have to come now? Couldn't this have waited a little while longer?" Anthy looks puzzled. "What do you mean Utena." "It's Juri and Miki, I assume they have come to talk to us about our conversation the other day." Anthy nods. "Well," she says standing up I guess we have to be polite."

"Be right back" Utena says before she vanishes. Anthy blinks for a moment at her disappearing act then grins. "I hope she remembers she isn't dressed."

From downstairs Anthy can hear Utena say, "Come in it's open make yourself comfortable in the living room and we will be right down." A moment later Utena reappears in the bedroom and smiles at Anthy. "Yes love I did remember I wasn't dressed." Anthy just giggles before embracing her.

The two lovers get dressed with a minimum of fuss before they head downstairs.

Juri and Miki are examining one of the paintings on the wall when they hear the door open upstairs. The two of them turn around and gape at the sight of Utena and Anthy coming down the stairs looking for the entire world like royalty. The couple reaches the bottom of the stairs and walk over to meet Juri and Miki. They exchange hugs and hello's Juri noticing the musky smell on the both of them grins and winks at Utena who blushes bright pink. Miki not having caught on to what was going on just smiles.

Come sit down," Utena invites them as she moves towards the seating. "Would you like some tea?" Anthy asks them both. They nod and Anthy moves off towards the kitchen to prepare tea. As Utena sits down across from them she smiles, "How are both of you?." Juri winks at Utena "Just fine." Miki nods. "I assume, Utena begins "that you're here about our talk at the council meeting?" Both Juri and Miki nod.

**Authors notes:**

Well that's chapter 7, I hope it was worth it.

This one was actually a lot of fun to write. I got to figure out some stuff I wanted to add in and this time I think it came out ok. It actually started to get away from me. Every time I revised it, the dang thing grew it went from 2k words to 3.5k+. I thought it was going to gain a life of its own before I could restrain it and get it refined and uploaded. I might be getting a little ambitious with their powers heck with my ability to write this but frankly, they supposedly have the power to change the world at will and well… that's no small power.

Yeah I went a little nuts with the rose motif some writers have them hate the thought of roses but for me it means something special to them. Though the power I gave them is fairly impressive, they will seldom use it to its full extent as they do in this chapter.

Thanks for the reviews I am glad people are liking it. A few more reviews would be nice but I am grateful that anyone at all is reading and enjoying it.

**apl85:** there have been a few but this is how I envisioned it.

**lt cj:** Ha I don't know about sequel lets see if I can manage to finish this without blowing it first.

**Anneta: **I love it, pictures to go with the story. I sent you an e-mail but in case you didn't get it you can send them to my e-mail address listed in my bio I will get them posted.


	8. Home sweet home

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from this fan fiction, Utena and its characters belongs to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito and TV Tokyo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juri looks around the room for a few minutes taking in everything around her. Utena waits patiently for her to finish a smile playing across her lips. Finally, Juri looks strait at Utena. "Didn't this used to be the east dorm?" Utena nods turning a little pink "Yes it was Anthy and I decided if we were going to stay here for a while we needed a home that we could be comfortable in." Suddenly Miki blurts out, "But how did you do this Utena, I mean this is amazing it's like a mansion now. It's more impressive than Touga's house is."

Juri nods "Quite impressive I must say. So this is the kind of thing that is possible with this miraculous power of yours."

Utena blushes a bit before replying. "I know, it is a rather showy display but we couldn't move into the tower for obvious reasons and the building was being wasted with us just living in that little room. To tell the truth I wanted to provide Anthy with a home she could be proud of. This seemed like the logical place for it. Please though that statue in the fountain out front it was not my idea I was in fact against it but I just could not turn Anthy down when she said she wanted it. It's somewhat embarrassing to tell the truth but I just couldn't deny her.

Juri breaks into an uncharacteristic bout of laughter for a moment before she calms down. Utena just stares at her in disbelief. "This is just so amusing, you the great and noble prince out to save the world and she already has you wrapped around her little finger." Juri falls into another bout of laughter trailing off to soft chuckles to Utena's discomfort.

Anthy enters the room a silver tray with a teapot and cups in her hands. Smiling as she moves around the large and very ornately carved cherry wood table and places a delicate rose shaped teacup before each of their guests. She sets down the tray in the middle of the table and pours tea for everyone then moves over to sit down next to Utena. She smiles and takes Utena's hand in hers.

They all sit quietly lost in their own thoughts while each adds cream or sugar to their drinks until it is to their liking. For a few moments, they continue pondering their thoughts sipping the tea before Utena speaks up.

"What did you think of my proposition at the council meeting?" she asks looking over her teacup attempting to gauge her guest's reactions. "Well…" Juri begins, "I had decided before you ever left that I would be honored to stand at your side in any fight that might come up in the future. That son-of-a… I mean, the chairman manipulated us all to his ends and I want to help you if it means removing him from this campus, from existence if need be."

Miki nods in agreement. "I agree with Juri you have proven yourself to be an honorable and kind person and I have always considered you a friend, I too would be honored to stand with you." He pauses, "Looking at this house however I wonder now if you even need any help. I have to wonder if you are even part of the human race anymore."

Utena fights to hold in the tea she just drank and not spit it out on her guests.

Once she regains her composure Utena looks at Anthy and for a moment, Juri could swear they were talking without moving their lips. Utena nods almost imperceptibly before she turns to face the two of them.

"It is true that we have great power and between us we are a force to be reckoned with. I assure you however that I am still the same person you have always known. At the same time, there is no shame in having good allies and good friends willing to stand with you. To think that you need no help is just begging someone to come along and teach you differently. I also still need time to learn to control this power it's not like it came with instructions but I have Anthy to help me learn what Dios did not tell me before he left."

Utena sets down her cup and leans forward.

"I am going to tell the two of you something that I did not bring up at the council meeting."

Juri and Miki both sit quietly intensely interested in the next words that will come from her lips.

"I know we told you that we did not know if Akio was still around or not but that was not really true. Both of us did have a feeling he was around and we think he may have been lurking in the tower residence above us." Juri's eyes narrow at this before she speaks. "So you 'do' think he is still around then, I suspected as much as did the rest of the student council." Utena nods solemnly and continues "The reason we did not mention it before was because of Touga and Saionji's involvement with the duels. We could not be sure they can be trusted yet."

Juri leans back contemplating this news before speaking. "Though he is quite the dark mark on the face of humanity personality wise and leaves much to be desired in other areas, I believe Saionji is an honorable man, Touga on the other hand was hip deep in the games that the chairman was playing with us. I don't know if he can be trusted." Utena nods, "I know, but then again he did some things right at the end that make me wonder… I really would like to give the two of them the benefit of the doubt." Juri chuckles softly, "You Utena Tenjou are far to trusting for your own good."

Utena looks down at her hands for a moment then she looks over at Anthy for a second her face betraying her embarrassment as it takes on a pink tinge before speaking.

"To tell the truth the night before our duel he asked me to go up to the dueling arena with him." Anthy looks at her a moment and blinks rapidly. "I thought it was a bit odd at first but..." "You went anyway" Juri interrupts "Your really are just too trusting Utena." Utena grimaces a bit at that before continuing. "That may be so, however, while we were up there he confessed his feelings to me and to be frank I was rather flattered and embarrassed by it. Anyway from what he said then and the next day after I defeated him in the duel I think he was becoming disenchanted with Akio and his machinations and he did try to warn me before I left but I didn't want to hear it."

"Back on the subject of the chairman and his games. While Anthy and myself were sitting having lunch yesterday afternoon he actually attacked me." Juri's eyes go wide and Miki goes pale and nearly drops the tea he is holding. Utena goes on to describe the attack to them both. Detailing everything that happened up until Anthy had transported them back to their room. They listen intently the shock and disbelief growing on their faces at just how dangerous the situation still was. Anthy sits next to her a pained expression on her face her hands twisting in discomfort in her lap as she watches her Prince describe the attack.

No one speaks for several minutes after Utena finishes her story. Then Juri removes her rose crest ring from a pocket in her jacket and sets it down on the table before Utena and Anthy. "If I had any doubts before I have none now." Juri spits out, the barely controlled anger beginning to surface. Utena reaches out and brushes her slender fingers over the ring and it turns to dust before vanishing completely. Both Juri and Miki just stare at the spot on the table the ring had occupied just seconds before. Utena smiles "They don't need to exist anymore and to keep it out of anyone's hands it is best that they no longer exist." They nod their heads before glancing at each other then turning their attention on Utena.

Utena stands up and walks around the table to Juri where she takes a new ring out of her pocket and places it into Juri's hand wrapping her fingers closed around it and smiling at her. "I have something else for you as well Juri." She releases Juri's hand, walks over to a beautiful teak cabinet against one wall, and opens the door on the left side. Out of that, she pulls a sword that looks very familiar to all in the room.

She walks over to Juri, and holds it out to her. "This is your old sword but I have.. enhanced it slightly, it will act more like an extension of your body now than just a sword. I am sorry I broke it in my fight with Touga and I wish to make aments for that." Juri smiles up at Utena and accepts the sword turning it in her hands looking for any signs it had been damaged. "It's as if it was new." Utena nods and smiles at Juri. "Better than new."

"There is one more thing I have for you." Juri's looks up at Utena surprised and wonders what she could possibly have now. Utena leans down close to Juri until her face is brushing her hair laying one hand gently on her shoulder and whispers into her ear. The warmth of her breath sending chills down Juri's body traveling down her spine in ecstatic shivers until she is slightly aroused by the close contact of this girl she has always found attractive but out of reach.

In a quiet voice, that only Juri can hear she whispers, "This locket will hold the picture of the person you care most about in the world. It is my gift to you for being an honorable warrior and friend. No one but you or someone you wish to can open it. Who is inside is for you to decide and keep secret or not as you wish." With that, she takes Juri's hand, places a new golden locket in her palm, and gently closes her fingers around it then steps back and smiles at her.

Juri blinks a few times in shock before she finds her voice the close contact with Utena and her warm breath having seriously shaken her calm exterior. "Th… thank you Utena I don't know what to say." Juri manages to stammer out. Utena smiles warmly at her and shakes her head. "You don't have to say anything, you lost much in the duels and deceptions played out on you and I just want to do something for you." With that, she turns to Miki and asks, "Did you to wish for a new ring Miki?" He nods and hands her his ring glancing over at Juri before looking back at Utena and smiling wide.

"I believe in you Utena, you and Anthy both. You showed me that I could be myself and not have to worry about what others thought. You also gave me confidence in myself, showed me that my shinning thing was there all along and that I did not need to find it." Utena smiles at him "No Miki you gave yourself those things, I was just there to be a friend when you needed it. A kind word and gentle support when needed. You are a kind and caring soul Miki never lose that."

Utena holds her hand out to Miki who places the ring in her palm. She closes her hand around the ring for a moment then opens it again now sitting there is a ring like Juri's the platinum shining silver bright with a purple amethyst rose in the center. She hands it back to Miki who accepts it with a slightly nervous hand and slips it onto his finger. Utena smiles at him and moves over to sit down next to Anthy who slips her hand around Utena's arm and smiles at her.

"We don't know what's going to happen in the near future," Utena frowns glancing across the room at one of the paintings on the wall "but I do know that soon, very soon we are going to have to confront him. I want you both to be on your guard, keep your eyes and senses open for danger. I do not know if he will go after you first or come directly after us but it is better to be safe than sorry. Those rings will among other things let me know if you are in any danger."

Utena gets a distant look on her face for a moment then grins. "It looks like the rest of the council has come for a visit." At that moment, there is a knock on the door and Anthy moves to answer while Utena continues her chat with her friends and now fellow warriors.

In a dark room somewhere, a figure sits quietly having watched the gathering of the council and Utena's conversation with them. Barred from seeing into the new home of his sister and Utena the shadowy form of Akio sits glaring from behind a desk, staring at the picture perched on the top of it. A sneer crosses his face as he begins talking to himself.

"A Prince… how could you have left me for that girl who thinks she is a prince. She is nothing but a lost princess, yes a princess not a prince. That little girl that grew up wanting to save you and not even remembering why. I should have killed her in the last duel but that is a mistake I can rectify if she is unwilling to submit to me. I will have my revenge on you count on it. Your nobility will not save you from me. You may have survived our first battle but in the end, I will win. I have been doing this far longer than you have my beautiful princess. Not only will I have the rose bride back but I will have you as well it is just a matter of time. Your allies are nothing to me but toys to be broken."

Akio turns to the letters on his desk deciding whom he will pull into his game yes he thinks 'his' game not hers. A game he intends to win no matter what the cost.

Mad laughter echoes through the rose tower causing the few people walking by on the sidewalk below to shudder with fear as if someone had just walked over their grave.

**Next time…**

A quiet walk, An attack from out of the shadows, the cavalry arrives, a cup of noodles? and someone gets wet?

**Authors notes:**

I want to thank everyone that has reviewed so far. It is hard to tell if people are enjoying this story from the lack of feedback well not a lack of but I know quite a few are reading it and not speaking up, but those of you that are have kept me going. I am enjoying writing my own story and am glad someone is entertained. It has taken me a while to figure out how to start the fights. I know what direction I want to go but was stuck on how to start it but that has given me time to set the background a bit though that's not finished yet. Still lots of players to bring in.

Keiko-chan2000 - Your wish is my command, well he made an appearance this time anyway. Next time things get serious.

lt cj - Perhaps, I may delve into that a little bit later on but then again I may have other plans for Shiori. Can't tell you yet.

apl85 - Thanks, I just let it flow out as I was writing it so it came out of my head pretty much.

Atenea73 – Glad to hear you found it. Frankly, I had the first two discs of the series for a year or more before I finally bought the whole thing and fell in love with it. I am so embarrassed.


	9. Moonlight stroll

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from this fan fiction, Utena and its characters belongs to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito and TV Tokyo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Strolling arm in arm along the path next to the small lake on campus Anthy and Utena are enjoying the warm summer evening and each other's presence. Utena lost in her thoughts about the events that led up to her winning the final duel and freeing Anthy. Pondering some of the words left behind by the mysterious Dios. She glances over at her dark skinned Princess and smiles. _She is so beautiful_, Utena thinks to herself. _The moonlight shinning down on her form. So supple, so warm and caring. Far different from the personality she displayed during her imprisonment as the Rose Bride. Then rarely did she show the emotions that were locked away deep inside._

Utena laughs in her mind as she ponders the question of how she who had spent her life chasing down her prince had fought for the chance to meet him time and time again came to be in love with this small yet beautifully attractive woman. At once so mysterious and powerful and at the same time gentle and at her mercy. Juri is probably quite amused at how this turned out.

Sensing Utena's eyes on her Anthy lowers her head from its view of the night sky and looks at her Prince and smiles tilting her head slightly and leaning it against her shoulder. Utena's heart warms at the sight and pulls Anthy closer into her arms sliding one hand around her waist. She turns to face Anthy and puts her other hand around her and pulls Anthy close kissing her gently. The two of them stand there for some time lost in each other's arms and in their own feelings for the other.

Utena takes her hand and leads her over to one of the marble benches that line the path around the small lake.

The two of them sit down on the bench without a word and gaze up at the stars together. Utena slides her arm around Anthy who leans over into her and lays her head on her Princes shoulder one hand resting against her heart and smiles softly closing her eyes letting the pulse of her heart beat warmly against her hand. Utena gently runs her fingers along Anthy's arm her mind once again on past events and what the future holds. Comforted by the presence in her arms. She glances down at her at once mysterious and all too familiar companion and sees her there with the gentle smile on her lips eyes closed in contentment.

Utena leans over and kisses the top of Anthy's head inhaling the scent of her hair. "Anthy do you think there is anyone out there?" she asks looking up at the stars. Anthy lifts her head to gaze at Utena searching for the reason she would ask such a question. "What do you mean Utena?" She ponders how to respond for a moment "I was just wondering as I look up into the night sky at the stars above us. I… this feeling seems to wash over me and I am not sure what it is so I wonder is there someone or something out there like us?"

Anthy does not respond for a few moments and Utena begins to wonder if she will but finally "Like us… no, there is no one out there like us that I am aware of but then again the universe is infinite so anything is possible." Utena nods contemplating her words. "What are we Anthy, what am I and what are you? Miki's question the other day got me to thinking am I still human, is what I can do something that is humanly possible and you, you have been around for a very long time and from what I have seen are nearly as powerful as I am if not more."

Anthy reaches up to caress Utena's face, her own showing a gentle softness through her eyes. "You are as human as you ever were Utena, I don't know what I am really I have been alive so long I barely remember most of my past. The years seem to flow together as I and Akio journeyed through time. Different places different times the duels and games were endless. After I do not know how many attempts by him to reclaim his lost power, I stopped trying to remember. Much of my life I was barely but a puppet to his whims. The time just passed me by and I accepted it. It is all still there and if I search I can remember but most of it I do not want to."

"But what about me, how could I still be human with the power that I have and the fact that I am now essentially just as long lived as you are?" Anthy sits up strait then takes both of Utena's hands in her own and gazes strait into her eyes. "You will change and grow over time, you are and always will be human but with the passage of time you will become so powerful that people will question that. Some will even fear you for that which you possess, others will want to worship you. Even if enough time passes and you grow so much as to be no different from a god at your core you will still be what you are now. It could not be otherwise or you would not have been able to obtain the power of Dios."

Utena's eyes go wide with surprise at her words "Yes eventually your power will grow that much. The power of Dios is not static. It grows and it changes with time. You have far more ability than my brother did when his power was sealed away. I too have grown with time. I do not posses that which you do however, I never was and can never be the Rose Prince nor possess the power you however can and do. I do not have near the power you have though it may seem like it to others. What I have is experience, better control that is all. You have not fully realized your potential even for what you can do now and you can die so please do not foolishly think nothing can harm you."

"Truthfully the power you now possess would be considered godlike but that is true of anyone that could do what you or I can do. People equate immense power with godhood regardless of if it is right or not and that does not make it true, it is all in the perception of power. I believe it to be a deep-seated need to believe that someone is watching over them and then they do not have to take responsibility for their own actions they can just call it the will of the gods. Most of humanity's atrocities against each other in the name of their deity can be traced to this. It is a primitive response in humans one that eventually they will grow out of but not for some time."

Utena nods, "I know, I can feel it course through my mind and body and if I concentrate everything is right at the edge of my thoughts, what people think and feel. Even the animals and inanimate objects are all within my perception I just have to direct my thoughts at it and I can see it clearly."

"It will make things very difficult for him, he never had your awareness and his only power was what he stole from me, the truth behind what we did when he had me alone in the projection room. He was draining my power for himself. I do not know where he will get the power he needs now, it could be that he is similar to me now due to the length of time he has existed. It is certainly possible that he used the stolen power to learn how to create his own."

"He can strike through others easily but direct attacks on you are going to be difficult and now with the gifts you have given our friends they too will be far more aware of their surroundings he will not have such an easy time with them as he may think. We are all linked together in a way he cannot understand. I know that you did more than give them rings to help keep them safe, I know you also gave them some of your power enough that they will most likely live a very long time." Utena nods, "Yes I did but they will have to learn to use it and in time they will grow stronger as well."

Anthy nods "When you are in danger they will know it just as you will know if they are."

"Let's go get something to eat Anthy I am starving" Utena grins as she stands up. "Sounds good to me where would you like to go?" "Hmmm.. how about noodles that sounds good and I know a place near the campus that has divine noodles." Anthy stands and slips her arm around Utena's "Ok let's go I am feeling rather hungry myself." The two start walking down the path towards the gates of Ohtori academy and to the noodles that are destined to fill them up.

As the two of them walk past the forbidden forest Utena freezes in her tracks her mind cautiously scanning the area for the threat she can sense is there hiding in the shadows around them. She closes her eyes and concentrates on her surroundings, slowly in her mind she builds a picture of the area around her Letting her mind fan out around the area with invisible fingers searching… searching… There… off to the left and slightly behind them something… something that is eluding her vision but cannot hide from her the fact that it is there. She can feel the malevolence radiating from it… an ancient and evil malevolence whatever it was.

A fleeting shadow seemingly with no form or substance watches them eyes burning red as the coals of the smiths forge fire. The figure is holding a long gleaming razor sharp katana in its hand. The stars in the night sky reflected in its polished surface. In the distance, she can hear a bell toll and she remembers that sound. It rang at the beginning and end of the duels. Why is it ringing now, who is ringing it? She tracks the shadowed forms movements in her mind as it maneuvers around them looking for a place to strike from. Slowly she moves between it and Anthy determined that this thing will not harm her Princess.

"Utena what is it?" Anthy whispers, Utena makes a quieting motion with her hand. "Something is out there," she whispers back. Anthy scans the area herself until she finds what has Utena on guard. '_I see it now Utena, you are already better at sensing danger than I' _ Utena nods having heard Anthy's message in her head. 'I would not be much of a prince and protector if I did not sense it first.' Anthy smiles slightly as she begins to weave a protection barrier around them determined not to let Utena face this danger alone or unprotected.

Without warning the figure leaps out from behind a tree swinging his sword at Utena in a high fast arc clearly intending to remove her head from her neck. Moving so fast she is just a blur she quickly shoves Anthy to the side exerting a small amount of power making sure the landing is soft. She drops to the ground one leg stretched out in behind her the other tucked beneath one hand reaching out for balance letting the sword swing far above the top of her head.

Anthy sucks in her breath in fear as she watches the sword slice its way through the air where Utena stood just seconds ago. With one quick movement, Utena pulls her legs beneath her, leaps up, and back flipping around in the air and lands on her feet still facing her opponent. Stance poised for battle, her sword shimmers into existence in her hand the blade glowing a faint pink she charges her assailant sword so tightly gripped in her hand her knuckles were white. She swings at her opponent, the only thought on her mind protecting Anthy.

He is quick though and leaps back just in time to evade being disemboweled. _He is fast _she thinks to herself._ '__Careful Utena he is dangerous.' _She nods and smiles '_Not as dangerous as I am right now but I better end this fast there could be others out there somewhere.'_

Bringing her sword up Utena presses her attack driving her attacker back hard with a series of aggressive attacks that keeps him on the defensive. As she pauses for a moment to check on Anthy he takes the opportunity to go on the offensive and strike at her but faster than they eye can follow she leaps over his head in an aerial flip that would do a gymnast proud landing behind him. She thrusts her sword at him but at the last second he leaps out of the way and parries her thrust.

Suddenly her opponent switches targets and charges at Anthy intent on killing her. Utena screams "NO!" without another thought she pours on the speed passing him as if he was standing still but he was hoping for this response and before she has a chance to turn he runs her through the side slicing her open, just barely missing vital organs. Utena falters and topples forward on top of Anthy blood pouring out of the wound and onto the ground and Anthy. Anthy's scream echo's across the lake fearful that once again she is about to lose her Utena.

Fear spurs her own protective instinct as she thrusts a hand out and pushes with her mind sending their attacker flying backwards and away from them. Quickly she reaches around to Utena's side feeling for the wound gaping wound in Utena's side fear etched on her face at what she finds. The blood pouring freely out of her. Utena grimaces and manages a pained smile at Anthy Her face going white from the shock of it.

"Unn… seems he is a little more dangerous than I thought" Utena manages to gasp. The figure recovers quickly and leaps to his feet and charges them again. Utena is prepared though and launches herself at him like a shot from her prone position with near impossible speed and agility, determined he will not be getting a second chance to threaten her Anthy. To Utena's eyes everything around her slows to a crawl, she see's time seemingly come to an almost standstill, their attacker moving in slow motion. She becomes a blur to anyone watching as she doges' side-to-side intent on confusing her opponent then surges forward coming to a stop just behind him.

Before he can react, she spins around and swings a quick arc with her sword and hits home and slicing him in two. To both their amazements the figures form splits apart and fades away as if it was nothing more than a wisp of shadow and vanishes. They can both hear a faint voice saying, "don't think you have won yet, this is not over." Once again off in the distance she hears the bells ring signaling that the attack must be over.

As Utena turns back to Anthy pain still evident in her eyes from the injury she received during the fight. She walks over to and reaches down to offer her a hand, and helps her stand. Anthy stands up and Utena pulls her close to her and holds her tight, Anthy shaking uncontrollably clings to her the fear evident on her face. "Oh my god Utena I was so afraid I was going to lose you." Utena strokes her lover's hair with her free hand, "I cannot die my love not when your life is at stake, and I will protect you always."

In the distance they hear feet pounding the ground coming nearer, Utena stiffens her grip on Anthy and lifts her sword up ready to take on whom ever is here to challenge them now. Out of the darkness Juri comes charging sword out and swinging in her hand Miki not far behind and armed as well. She slows as she approaches them her breath coming in hard gasps evident of the hard run she just made to get to them. Miki arrives a few seconds later. She looks around at the scene taking in the blood on the ground and seeing the gaping hole in Utena's black uniform revealing her pale white flesh and the large gash in her side with blood flowing freely down her side. Her eyes go wide with the shock of seeing Utena hurt so badly and she rushes over to the two of them.

"What the hell happened here!" she demands. Utena grimaces and turns a pale sweat covered face to Juri. "We.. we were attacked by something.. someone." Utena's vision blurs and she slumps forward in Anthy's arms but Juri reaches out to catch her and help Anthy ease her to the ground. She gives Utena a quick check to see if she has any other injuries. The wound in her side having apparently closed on its own and the bleeding stopped, satisfied she does not she looks up at Anthy and smiles. "It's ok it looks like she just passed out." Anthy nods numbly and tears start to flow freely from her eyes.

"Miki help me carry Utena home." Miki nods the worry etched in his face and moves over to help Juri pick up Utena's unconscious form and slide her free arm around his shoulders. Together they carry Utena off in the direction of their home with Anthy following quietly crying to herself.

**Next time,**

Who knows my last next time didn't quite work out since the story changed while I was writing it… whoops…

**Authors notes:**

So there you have it my first real fight scene, what do you think. There will be more, I did not want to make a one or two fight story so expect there to be a few more of them with different opponents and eventually the bad man himself. That is going to be the hard one. I personally like to read 20+ chapter stories but I doubt I can write that much but we shall see. Short stories can be good but I hate when any story ends.

Ok so there was no getting wet unless you count the blood, I got to into the fight scene it ran long and well… There was water there but the dip they were going to take did not happen.

Yes they were talking to each other in their heads.

Thanks for the reviews guys/gals it means a lot to me.


	10. Midnight at the Rose Tower

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from this fan fiction, Utena and its characters belongs to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito and TV Tokyo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After bringing her home and carrying her up the stairs Anthy and Juri gently lay Utena on their bed making sure she is comfortable. Juri watches Anthy while she pulls the blanket up over Utena and adjusting her pillow, finally she asks, "Is she going to be alright?" For a few moments Anthy says nothing she just looks at Utena, tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Concerned Juri puts her hand on Anthy's shoulder gently "Anthy it will be alright wont it?" Numbly Anthy nods not taking her eyes off her Prince.

"Yes she is just exhausted, she used her power to save me and to fight that… that… thing that attacked us and she is not… was not prepared. Using her ability's like that, well, it is still new to her and it taxes her system." Anthy pauses for a moment. "It exhausted her mind and along with the injury that her body is now repairing. She was hurt badly but her power will heal her and she will be ok with some rest. Thank you for helping me bring her home Juri."

Juri nods and gives Anthy a little smile and squeezes her shoulder with her hand gently. "I am going to go down stairs and see if Miki is ok, you come down when your ready. I think we need to talk about what happened tonight."

Anthy nods and sits on the side of the bed as Juri walks out of the room and quietly shuts the bedroom door leaving Anthy alone with Utena. Anthy reaches out and takes Utena's hand in hers lifting it to her cheek and quietly cries unable to make the tears stop. "I am so sorry Utena you are hurt and its all because of me." She sobs quietly. A hand reaches up and gently wipes the tears from under her eyes and slowly she realizes it's Utena. "Anthy it's alright, its not your fault. And don't you ever forget that I promised to protect you forever even if it costs me my life." She smiles up at Anthy.

"But… that thing nearly killed you and I couldn't bear to… I couldn't…" "Shhhh… my little Princess" Utena hushes her, "It is a duty of the prince to protect the princess with their life and even if I wasn't your prince I would still protect you because I love you more than life itself and I could not bear to lose you." "Oh Utena…" Anthy says as she lies down next to Utena and lays her head on her chest. Utena gently strokes Anthy's hair and kisses her gently on the top of her head. Anthy whispers quietly to herself, "and I could not bear to lose you either…"

Juri sighs as she paces back and forth across the living room. "Juri is Utena going to be ok?" Miki asks the worry apparent on his face. "Anthy seems to think so, she told me it would be ok and that as soon as Utena recovers they will be down to tell us more about what happened. I just hope more trouble isn't coming tonight." Miki nods and let's himself drop down on the couch deep in thought. As if in response to Juri's prayer there is a sudden pounding at the front door.

Juri walks over to the door and peers out seeing Touga and Saionji there an expression of panic on their faces. As she opens the door Touga blurts out "where is Utena we have a serious problem." Blinking rapidly and slightly stunned by his outburst Juri stands aside and invites them in walking back to the living room she explains that Utena is upstairs now and she will hopefully be down shortly. Then she asks, "So what happened why did you too come over here so late?"

With a rather grim look on his face, Touga runs a hand through his hair and starts to explain. "When I got home tonight I found the front door to my house open and the inside was a mess like there had been some kind of fight, I searched around looking for Nanami because I knew she was home but I could find her nowhere. I did find this note laying on the floor of the kitchen and well... here look." With that, Touga hands the folded paper with a rose crest imprinted on it to Juri. Hands shaking she opens the note and reads the contents a sign of panic appears on her face.

Miki seeing her look immediately asks, "What is it Juri what does the note say?" Juri closes her eyes for a moment collecting her will and trying to return to her normally stoic calm. "It says I have her if you want her back alive bring me the so called prince." Miki's eyes pop open and his jaw hangs open for a few seconds before he manages to respond. "Oh no… we have to get Utena down here now!" Juri shakes her head at him, "No we have to wait for her to recover from earlier and there is nothing we can do until she does."

Touga looks at her worried and asks, "What happened earlier? Juri explains to him what Anthy managed to tell them on the way back to the house. She gives as much detail as she can about how a shadowed figure had ambushed them as they walked along the lake How Utena had defeated him with near inhuman speed and agility but not without being gravely wounded in the process and passing out just after she and Miki arrived on the scene. Touga and Saionji both looked flabbergasted and speechless when she was done.

"My god" Touga manages to stammer out, "he is making his move so soon. We have got to formulate a plan and save my sister." Juri nods grimly, "I hope Utena recovers and comes down soon we need her badly. We don't stand a chance without her. Just as she says that, the door upstairs opens and Anthy and Utena leave their bedroom and start descending the stairs. Juri looks up relief on her face, "thank god you're ok Utena we have a serious problem that we need to do something about right now."

Utena looks at her questioningly and Juri nods to Touga. Taking this as his cue, he begins to explain what happened to Nanami and as he continues to talk Utena's face goes from puzzled to angry, Anthy getting a worried look on her face tightens her grip on Utena's arm. She looks at Utena and Utena nods at her, "Yes he blocked my seeing this, her ring should have warned me. We might have more of a problem with him than we previously thought."

"Lets all have a seat and talk about our strategy, we need to handle this and we need to do it tonight." Utena sighs and heads for the couch and sits down Anthy heads to the kitchen. Utena closes her eyes for a few moments an extreme look of concentration appears on her face. "What are you…?" Juri looks at Touga and shakes her head at him silencing his question. Anthy returns with a pot of tea and some rose shaped cups on a tray she sets it down on the table and lets everyone serve themselves.

She then sits down next to Utena and watches her quietly. Touga looks at Anthy and asks, "what is she doing?" she looks up at him "she is searching for Nanami's life force, we will need to know where she is if we are going to rescue her." Touga nods and doesn't say anything else. A few moments later she opens her eyes and nods to Anthy. "I found her, he has her in his tower and she is not alone there are things in there. Things I couldn't identify but I could not sense him. I am sure he is in there somewhere though."

Utena picks up her tea and sips at it for a few moments lost in thought, the others just sit around all eyes on Utena looking for her leadership and direction. Finally she sits down her cup and sighs, "this is not going to be easy, I sensed that Nanami was surrounded by beings similar to what attacked us earlier but apparently not as strong. They seemed much weaker actually, I will need you four to handle them and rescue Nanami while I and Anthy go after Akio."

"But…" Juri hesitantly begins, "do you think we can really handle them Utena? After what you went through and we have nowhere near your ability's. I mean I will and I am sure everyone here will not back down from this fight but the question is are we going to even be any help at all?" Utena smiles softly at Juri and looks at each person sitting around her while she explains. "I gave you all a modicum of my power along with those rings, you are right you have no where near the power Anthy and I have but you will be amazed at how strong your ability's are now."

Everyone just stares at her for a moment, Saionji angrily pops up with "and you were going to tell us when?" Utena sighs, "I thought it best to just give you the rings and let you discover this for yourselves and learn to use your new ability's but it seems Akio is not going to give us that time." "If things worked out as I wanted you would have had months or maybe years to prepare yourselves I am sorry that he is coming after us so quickly but we really had no idea he was still that strong. We had thought his previous attacks would leave him nearly powerless, we were wrong"

Utena looks over at Anthy, "If he is coming after us so quickly it is a good bet he has stored away or built up a large amount of power, much more than we anticipated was possible." Anthy nods, "yes he has… He was probably storing most of the power he stole from me, his illusions and machinations were not all that power intensive. I just wonder how he was able to hide so much from me." Utena frowns, "he had a very long time to prepare Anthy a very long time."

"All right… Touga and Saionji you need to go get your weapons, Juri and Miki can come with us since they already have theirs. Make it fast we don't have a lot of time and meet us in front of the tower in 30 minutes we will be waiting there for you." They both nod and head for the door. Touga stops before he closes the door and turns to say, "Don't start without me this is personal and he is going to pay." Utena nods back, "we wont Touga now hurry, both of you" They nod and out the door they go closing it behind them.

"Let me see your weapons." Juri hands hers over first and Utena takes it in both hands concentrating hard, the sword seems to glow faintly for a few seconds then it fades away and she hands it back. "Now yours Miki." He nods and hands over his sword, Utena performs the same trick on his handing it back. "They should now weigh next to nothing when you fight and are… I guess the best word to say would be enchanted though it is not quite the same thing. What I fought was like a shadow with no substance at all those should work much better now, they will drain its power or life force what ever it is they have when you hit them. It should hurt them a lot."

Utena stands up and takes Anthy by the hand, "We will be right back I need to clean up a bit and then we will go." With that Utena and Anthy walk up the stairs and close the door behind them. Utena concentrates a bit and her Uniform shimmers slightly and is in brand new condition. She turns to Anthy and pulls her close. "Well Anthy it was sooner than we expected but it looks like its time for the big fight." Anthy nods and pulls herself tight against Utena hugging her fiercely. "You can do it Utena I believe in you, and I will be there too. We are not going to lose against him."

Utena smiles and leans down to give her a long and loving kiss before she pulls away. "Let's get back down there then and get moving." Anthy nods and turns to open the door still hanging onto one of Utena's hands. As they reach the bottom of the stairs Juri and Miki join them and the four of them head out the door. "Keep your eye's peeled we may have to fight on the way."

With a soft click of the door they are on their way.

**Author's notes:**

We are getting close to the end, sorry I hate stories to end when I read em but they have to some time no?

Sorry it has been so long since I updated but I wanted to flesh out the rest of the story before I continued, I know what's going to happen and when now. Before I knew what I wanted to accomplish just not quite how I wanted it to be written so I have gone by ear a lot of the way so far. I am sure that is apparent from my writing skills. Anyway there is only a couple chapters left the next one should start the battle with the devil and the one after it will be the finish and probably the end of the story but I might do one after that so it doesn't seem to end right at the end of the fight.

Again I thank everyone that has read this and encouraged me you are the reason this story has continued and I thank you for that.

**lt cj** Thanks it has been iffy at times but I did have a direction all the way to the end just had hesitant steps getting to this point.

**apl85** you flatter me I enjoyed writing it but amazing? I dunno about that. Let's see how the big fight goes eh?

**pokemongirl2523** I am glad you love it and thanks 

**keiko-chan** glad you have stuck with it so far you are a big reason I keep it going.

Now I think I will go read Blood Soaked and Honor Bound by shanejayell again I just love that story.


	11. Together we stand

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Utena, this is a fan fiction, Utena and its characters belongs to Be-PaPas, Chiho Saito and TV Tokyo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Utena glances up at the night sky as they walk marveling at the beauty of it all, wondering how such a wonderful universe could produce something as evil and manipulative as the creature they were going to fight. She sighs quietly to herself and turns her thoughts to the coming battle, hoping that she has the strength needed both to defeat this devil and to protect Anthy.

No she thinks, I will win, there is no way I am going to lose this fight or lose my Anthy.

"Utena where is your sword?" Juri looks at her puzzled as the walk along the path to the rose tower. Utena smiles, "I will have it when the time comes don't worry about that." Juri nods wondering if they still do the rose bride pull it out of the chest bit thinking it's just a bit over dramatic now that the duels are over.

Utena notices a shadowy figure standing beside a tree watching them from the darkness.

She pauses for a moment then turns to Juri, "there is someone over there that I think wants to talk to you. Go ahead we still have a little time." Juri looks over where Utena is indicating and knows instantly it is Shiori. She nods silently, "I will make this fast I know we need to move." Utena nods and smiles, Juri walks over to Shiori who is standing there looking rather uncomfortable.

Juri walks up to her trying her best to look indifferent, calmly she asks "Hello Shiori, what are you doing out so late?"

Shiori opens her mouth to speak then closes it again a faint blush appearing on her cheeks and hangs her head down letting her hair fall into her face. Juri reaches out and touches her shoulder, "What is it Shiori?" For a moment, it looks like she is not going to speak but then, "Your going to do something dangerous aren't you?" Juri nods after a moment, "It may very well be dangerous yes."

Shiori shudders slightly under Juri's hand, "Your going to fight the chairman aren't you?" Juri just nods silently not wanting to lie but not wanting to tell her the truth either. Shiori turns her head to hide her face as she desperately pleads to Juri, "You don't need to fight him, it's not your fight it's hers. Please don't go Juri."

Juri sighs softly as she puts her hands on Shiori's shoulders and gently turns her around to face her. "I do have to do this, not just for her and not just for me. He hurt and used you, as well as a lot of other people, we have to stop him."

"I… I am afraid he will kill you and, I… I just couldn't… I love you Juri I always have even if I acted like I didn't care please don't go." Shiori blurts out her confession. Juri stands there unable to reply for a moment, the look on her face unreadable but in her mind, Shiori's words were causing a turmoil of feelings to rage inside of her.

Then surprising both herself and Shiori she pulls her close to her and hugs her tight. "I have to Shiori, he has kidnapped Nanami and if we don't go he says he will kill her." Shiori tenses up in her arms with a gasp. She starts to shake in Juri's arms and Juri has to hold her tight gently stroking her back with her hands attempting to calm the small frightened girl in her arms.

Juri leans over and kisses the top of Shiori's head. "It will be ok, Utena and Anthy are going to be fighting the Chairman. The rest of us are there for backup and to rescue Nanami, it will be ok, I am not going to die." Shiori slides her hands up, curls them over Juri's shoulders, and holds on tight. "I hope so, please Juri when this is over will you come see me?"

Juri pulls back again so she can see Shiori's face searching for any sign of deception before she replies, "Yes Shiori I will, we can talk I am willing to do that but I make no promises of anything else." Shiori just nods quietly.

Shiori leans forward on her toes to kiss Juri on the lips who is hesitant at first but after a moment leans into the kiss if not passionately at least with some feeling. As they separate Juri smiles down at her and wipes the tears falling from Shiori's eyes,

"I will be back later Shiori go home and wait for me I will come see you before I go home." Shiori looks up a smile forming on her face, "You promise?" Juri slides her hand along Shiori's face cupping it and nods. "I have to go now." With that, she turns and walks back over to the rest of the group her own heart now in turmoil.

As she walks up Utena stands there looking at the ground a slight blush on her face, Anthy just stands there wide eyed watching her return and Miki has a full on red face looking anywhere but at Juri as she returns. "What? You act like you have never seen two people kiss before." Anthy giggles and Utena just grins and looks strait at her doing her best not to join Anthy.

"Well lets get going we have work to do." Utena says a smirk growing on her face. Juri nudges Utena, "Like you have room to talk." Utena turns bright red at that comment. Miki just quietly follows feeling it wiser not to say a thing.

They approach the Rose Tower having expected an attack anytime along the way and doubly expecting it now but none it seems is forthcoming and all breath a sigh of relief that they don't yet have to fight. Utena looks around searching the area but finds nothing, turning her attention to the tower however she can sense several hostile entities inside and one of them definitely Akio. "He is there I can see him." Juri nods at Utena her jaw set firm the anger barely contained.

Utena looks at the door then at Anthy, "You think he changed it?" Anthy shakes her head, "probably not he is confident in his power and thinks he has nothing to fear. Utena nods and reaches out for the keypad punching in the code to open the door. The door slides open as it always did and they step inside, this time not using the elevator just in case he decides to let it fall from the top of the tower and begin the long march up the steps.

As they reach the top and walk through the doorway entering the large projection room they glance around cautiously noting the shadows seeming to come alive around them feeling distinctly ominous.

They see Nanami's unconscious form strung up on the projector itself, covered with what looked like smoke. As they looked closer they could make out individual tendrils that were writhing, encircling her body like a snake coils around its prey. There was also blood from many wounds over her unconscious form but just how bad they were was hard to tell as she was covered in the smoke like snakes writhing over her body. The evidence on the floor though indicated she had been bleeding for some time.

Enraged Touga starts to rush forward but Utena puts out a hand to stop him, "Wait Touga don't just rush in or you might get her killed." Touga rage having taken over at the sight of his sister strung up and bleeding just turns and glares at Utena. "What do you expect me to do just let her bleed to death up there?"

Utena shakes her head, "No of course not but rushing in could get you both killed." Touga lowers his sword and stands there fighting the urge to rush to his sisters side.

With the ringing of bells in the distance Akio steps out of the shadows and glares at the group before sneering, "I am glad you could make it…"

He looks at the proud warriors standing around Utena one by one the contempt in his eyes blazing forth yet not one of them is affected by the displeasure of their presence radiating from this devil in the flesh. They stand firm confident in both their ability's and those of the Prince and Princess they stand with. He turns his eyes to Utena and his expression goes from one of contempt to hatred, hatred of this fool that thinks she can be a prince.

"So you came, do you really think you can oppose me? You're nothing but a scared little girl that I rescued from a coffin. You are not a noble prince and you are certainly not a hero. You are nothing but a girl and you do not deserve my sister's love.

Utena replies, "There is more to being a prince than a horse and a sword Akio and you have no clue what that is. You need courage, honor, courtesy and justice as well as a readiness to help those in need. These rules I promised myself to live by and you have not one of those qualities in you. I AM a Prince and I WILL protect Anthy from you and anyone else that tries to harm her or use her for their own ends! This ends NOW!

Without another word, Utena charges Akio her form seems to shimmer with a soft glow as she lets the power flow through her and her sword fades into view in her hand the power shimmers and sparkles over the blade. Akio startled looks at the sword unable to believe that she could just call it to her hand like that fully charged with the Rose Bride's power.

"You're not a prince," Akio spits "you did not revolutionize the world you brought forth NOTHING!" Akio angrily shouts at the Utena.

"Oh is that so" Utena smirks, "then what's this?" Utena gestures at Akio and a wave seems to ripple through the air towards him he squints just watching it come not believing this child can hurt him in any way. The wave slams into Akio and sends him flying back against the wall. Stunned he slides to the ground the wall behind him cracked and fissured from the impact.

The look of fear crosses his face momentarily unable to comprehend how this small girl that he had manipulated so well has managed to master this power so fast. Quickly recovering he stands up sword held forward pointing at Utena. "Nice trick but it will take more than that to defeat me." Utena just glares at him. She nods to Anthy who gently touches Utena and lets her own power flow into her then steps back out of the way of the battle her Prince is about to fight for her honor.

Akio charges Utena with his own sword determined this child will die at his hands and he will reclaim the Rose Bride for his own needs.

Taking the beginning of the fight as their cue the rest of them charge the projector that Nanami is held on slashing at the shadowy tendrils that bind her. One by one, they fall away and begin to writhe on the floor then begin to rise into a semblance of human form dark as night and as impossible to focus on as smoke.

Undaunted the hero's charge their foe's their steel blades cutting through the air. One by one, they defeat these incarnations of darkness with little difficulty until there are none left. With their part of the battle over Touga rushes to his sister and pulls her unconscious body down from the projector.

The rest of the group assists him and they manage to lay her on the ground. Her wounds are many and bleeding profusely some serious and deep some mere scratches but all together quite life threatening. Touga starts ripping off parts of his clothing to fashion into makeshift bandages. Juri kneels down beside her and helps him bind her wounds. Juri worry in her eyes, "I hope Utena finishes her fight fast we need her power to heal Nanami or she is going to die from these wounds.

Grimly Touga looks over at her and nods. "She will win we must believe in her, she is the only one that can save Nanami now." Miki and Saionji turn to look at the battle unable to give any more help to Nanami than she is receiving and are stunned by what they see.

"But can't Anthy help us?" Miki asks Juri shakes her head in reply "No look she is lending her power and support to Utena they are both engaged in that battle we have to pray they win soon."

Both Utena and Akio have sliced each others clothing to tatters and their body's covered with grave wounds. Blood flows from both of them and mix in a puddle on the ground surrounding them. The two of them stand facing each other swords held high and pointed at each other. A sneer appears on Akio's face as he taunts Utena. "So you have improved some my lost little princess but it will do you no good. In the end I am stronger than you and I will win."

Utena looks at Akio a smile slowly appearing on her blood covered face and causing him to wonder if he words ring true or not. "You really think so Akio? Do you really believe that you have a chance against us? You who know nothing of honor or of doing something for someone else. Around me stand my Princess and four of the bravest warriors to exist despite your manipulations, we will not lose to you. Darkness will not win this day, Love and the light and strength of my friends will see to that."

Utena steps back to where Anthy stands watching this fight and takes Anthy's hand in hers, together the power begins to flow around them both growing from a faint shimmer turning electric and slowly brighter, and brighter, they begin to shine, shine brighter than the sun. Her companions are forced to cover their eyes no longer able to witness these two shining so bright.

Utena yells, "We will shine together and no darkness can stand before us or between us!" Akio is unable to stand up to them and screams out in pain and disappears, unfortunately so does Utena.

Anthy stands there shocked to the core unable to move or say a word. The rest of them just blink in disbelief.

Oops where did they go? Guess you have to wait until next time to find out.

**Authors notes:**

Sorry for the cliffhanger but I couldn't resist.

I was originally going to end the story with this chapter but um… well… I had a few ideas pop into my head so a change in plans happened. Also for some reason I just couldn't let it go with this one. I don't expect reviews or anything like that but it would be nice if more at least said something good or bad. It's hard to know what people really think and if I am really doing a good story or not. Well compared to people like shanejayell and quite a few others it's not so good.

Thanks for the reviews people it makes this worth it.


End file.
